


Соната о хорошем человеке

by Marisa_Delore



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: 1980s, Age Difference, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Disasters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Last Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slow Burn, Soviet Union, UST, technological disaster, Атомные электростанции, Как ориджинал, Привязанность, Самопожертвование, Советский Союз, Становление героя, Чернобыльская катастрофа, разница в возрасте, слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisa_Delore/pseuds/Marisa_Delore
Summary: Борис Щербина гораздо раньше узнает о том, что в глазах единственного, кто ему важен, является хорошим человеком.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina, Борис Щербина/Валерий Легасов
Kudos: 7





	1. I, «То, что ему необходимо». Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Соната о хорошем человеке  
>  **Автор:** Marisa Delore  
>  **Канон:** Чернобыль 2019 (HBO)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Щербина/Легасов  
>  **Статус:** в процессе  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Размер:** я все еще надеюсь, что это миди  
>  **Категория:** слэш, такой слэш, что больше UST  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Борис Щербина гораздо раньше узнает о том, что в глазах единственного, кто ему важен, является хорошим человеком.  
>  **Примечания автора** : Наверное, мне всегда хотелось написать про обреченные отношения в контексте вечности, ограниченной разве что физическими величинами. И в этом случае даже два года – совсем немало. В остальном, это драма, стекло и безотменная канонная смерть персонажа.
> 
> Традиционная оговорка: к реальным прототипам героев текст отношения не имеет и основан на персонажах сериала. На его канве же и строится, равно как и на записках ликвидатора и военного эксперта. Поэтому если в общем доступе есть не включенные в сериал факты либо они же сведены до упрощения, предпочтение отдается фактам. Не всем, конечно. И комиссия на месте была куда больше, и таймлайн по часам и даже дням разнится по разным источникам.
> 
>  **Треклист**  
>  I. То, что ему необходимо.  
> – Океан Ельзи, "Обійми": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--Wokwe4-i0 (просто идеальное попадание для меня).
> 
> На обложку не тянет, потому что не умею, так что просто картинка: https://c.radikal.ru/c36/2102/18/1eaa030d6291.jpg

***

Борису Щербине совершенно определенно не нравится Валерий Алексеевич Легасов. Не понравился еще во время утреннего звонка, когда на переданное распоряжение явиться в Кремль к двум вздумал возразить, что это _неразумно поздно_ , но апогея неприязнь достигает сейчас.

Легасов раздражает его всем. 

Тем, как несогласно пыхтит и бросает косые взгляды, пока слово берут другие. 

Тем, как легко и бесцеремонно бьет ладонью по столу, прерывая свернутую было Горбачевым рядовую планерку.

Тем, как пропускает хлесткий намек обсудить все напрямую с ним, Борисом, зампредседателем Совета Министров и далеко не последним человеком в этой комнате. В отличие от самого ученого, которого пригласили сюда на всякий случай и в качестве говорящей книги по реакторам типа РБМК, а не дебошира.

Тем, как этот неумолкающий оратор, начисто игнорируя недоумение сидящих за столом, под тяжелым взглядом Щербины идет ему же наперекор, не давая вставить и слова.

Тем, как в принципе ни во что не ставит установленные правила и порядки, даже осаженный недоверчиво хмурящимся генсеком продолжая напирать и напирать со своей правдой, которой доказательств – одна строка в составленном наспех отчете, курам на смех. 

– Позвольте выразить мою тревогу со всем спокойствием и уважением... – голос, до того непозволительно дрожавший от эмоций, сейчас покорно тих. В остальном ученый все так же твердолобо упрям. А еще умен, потому что меняет стратегию и раскладывает отчет, его, Бориса, отчет по полочкам, вот только тревожно и обстоятельно. 

Щербина переживает болезненный удар по гордости, но, стиснув зубы, молчит. По прищуренным глазам, по настороженному вниманию генсека он уже понимает, что проиграл. И почти не удивляется, что со всеми этими своими бесконечными циферками Валерий Алексеевич, увы, оказывается достаточно убедителен для Горбачева, чтобы тот пересмотрел решение о незначительности инцидента. 

Так что в поводы для неприятия добавляется и то, что генсек, пусть и с тенью скепсиса, утверждает срочный вылет в Чернобыль. А заодно и кандидатуру Легасова, вбрасывая беспокойный ученый ум в курируемую Борисом операцию. Щербина обошелся бы и без эмоциональных носов там, где дело имеет сугубо политический оборот, но ему остается только согласно кивнуть, принимая это и затыкая собственное возмущение. Профессор вон тоже вряд ли радуется назначению и вообще имеет весьма бледный вид.

Впрочем, стоило ли ожидать чего-то хорошего от дня, начавшегося так бездарно, в полшестого утра? И это в субботу, а скоро майские. 

Когда в кабинете с Легасовым они остаются вдвоем, Борис тянется к закрытой бутылке с водой. Свинчивает крышку, занимает руки ручкой и показательно не смотрит в отчет. Валерий Алексеевич же, напротив, весьма красноречиво шуршит бумагой, будто надеется поставить еще один нелепый диагноз по стенограмме телефонных разговоров. 

– Оставьте это, профессор, – в конце концов недовольно предлагает Щербина. Видит свой отчет в чужих руках и хмурится. – На месте вы получите сполна желанных данных, которые обстоятельно изучите. 

– Сполна, – эхом откликается Легасов, сворачивая трубочкой сшитые бумаги, и неловко поднимается с места, запнувшись о соседний стул. Лицо его, до того застывшее, искажается в мимолетной боли. – Сполна и… практических. Вы правы, это будет достовернее. 

Борис реагирует даже не на слова, а на тон. Он у Валерия Алексеевича звучит как-то не так, без прежней кипучей энергии и живой надоедливой обеспокоенности. Суховато, ровно. Наверное, мысленно Легасов уже утопает в своих научных расчетах и ужасающих, но далеких от реальности гипотезах. Это же ученые, их полет мысли совершенно неконтролируем. 

Из кабинета они практически сразу направляются на аэродром, заехав только за наспех собранной сменой одежды. Щербина к аварийным сборам привычен, а вот глядя на поклажу ученого, набитую печатными изданиями, думает, что хорошо, если тот захватил хотя бы пару свежих рубашек, не говоря уже о носках. 

Когда они идут по взлетному полю к вертолету, Борис замечает краем глаза некоторую нервозность навязанного компаньона: он застегивает пиджак, потом расстегивает, тянется к шее, ослабляет узел галстука, поправляет воротник. Замечать замечает, но списывает на непривычность Легасова к хождению по кабинетам в принципе и ношению костюмов – в частности. 

Впрочем, нервозность ученого сохраняется и в полете: он предпочитает смотреть в пол или на собственные колени. Щербина же предпочитает диалог, тем более что замечание генерального секретаря его порядком задело. Не так ли всегда бывает с правдой?

– Как работает ядерный реактор?

– Ответ простым не будет, – откликается Валерий Алексеевич, на короткий миг подняв на Бориса взгляд и тут же вернувшись к светскому созерцанию пола. 

Его тон, вне всякого сомнения, надменен. Что только подтверждает то, что Щербина успел узнать утром от Чаркова касательно персоны Легасова. Категоричен, конфликтен, себе на уме. Возможно, несмотря на всю проявленную им дурость в кабинете для совещаний, не лишен предприимчивой жилки и станет использовать неосведомленность зампреда в атомной энергетике в своих целях. Как рычаг давления.

Ну что ж, пусть попробует.

– Перефразирую, – жестко парирует Борис, которого подобное игнорирование медленно выводит из себя. Он получит свой ответ, притом в доходчивой форме, даже если для этого придется сказаться самодуром. – Расскажите, как работает ядерный реактор, или вас сбросят с вертолета.

Легасов в истинность угрозы верит. Осторожно оглядывается на безучастных солдат и неохотно начинает объяснять. Примитивно так, как школьнику. Впрочем, Щербина продолжает раздражаться не из-за этого, а потому, что все объяснения опять-таки достаются полу. Как Легасов представляет доклады на своих конференциях, интересно, если совершенно не умеет общаться с людьми, даже простой зрительный контакт поддерживать?

– … в нем слишком много нейтронов, – тем временем невыразительно бормочет ученый, будто отрабатывает скучнейшую лекцию. – Нейтрон – это…

– Пуля, – прерывает его Щербина, припомнив недавний спич в кабинете. 

Валерий Алексеевич удивленно приподнимает бровь – не ожидал, что Борис запомнит? – и гасит легкую, невесомую полуулыбку прежде, чем та задержится на лице слишком долго. Но Щербина все равно замечает.

– Да, пуля, – с заминкой кивает ученый, поднимая на него взгляд.

И с этого момента Борис делит его внимание только с листом бумаги.

***

– Подлетаем к АЭС, – спустя бесконечно долгое время, в которое каждый из них молчит о своем, оповещает летчик.

Легасов заметно оживляется. Вертится на месте, силясь повернуться поудачнее, роняет отчет, обратную сторону которого использовал на манер доски для записей, и вдруг каменеет, сипло выдыхая:

– Что они наделали…

Борису за этот день порядком надоедает пустое паникерство, а еще он терпеть не может драм. Бездоказательных драм – тем более.

– Видно, что внутри?

– Это и не нужно. Активная зона реактора обнажена. 

Валерий Алексеевич снова ударяется в эмоции вместо четких ответов на вопросы, а Щербине как никогда нужны факты. И фактов этих он не получает. Графит на крыше? С такого расстояния об этом сложно судить наверняка. Воздух светится? Брюханов утром упоминал и об этом – эффект Черенкова, кажется, при любом уровне радиации – и это вновь ничего не доказывает. 

Малиновое свечение даже завораживает. 

– Неубедительно. Проведите нас прямо над реактором, отсюда мне не видно. Не увидим – не узнаем. 

Легасов рядом с ним возмущенно давится воздухом. Смотрит на зампреда, как на досадную оплошность, непонятно как затесавшуюся в его вертолете, и бесцеремонно обрывает приказ:

– Борис…

– Не по имени!

– Если мы пролетим над открытым реактором, мы умрем через неделю!

Глаза ученого напротив предельно серьезны, будто он знает что-то наверняка, но предпочел бы этого не знать. Да и в голосе Легасова звучит такая ярая убежденность, что Щербина на секунду теряется. Пока не вспоминает, что имеет дело с впечатлительным человеком, по Москве же еще было понятно. 

– Товарищ Щербина, – напоминает о себе летчик, слышавший переругивания в кабине, но не получивший ни подтверждения указаний, ни их корректировки. 

– Летите над зданием, – гаркает Борис, вцепляясь взглядом в ученого, снова собирающего возразить, и обращается уже не только к летчику. – Или я вас застрелю. 

– Нет, вы сбросите меня с вертолета, – без улыбки говорит Легасов и, уже поднявшись с места, поворачивается к Борису, намеренно равнодушный. 

Щербина к такому не привык: в его присутствии обыкновенно и рта лишний раз не раскрывают, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оспаривать приказ. Беспрецедентный случай. 

И, пока он находится с реакцией повернее на эту отчаянную смелость, ученый добавляет:

– Но не всех нас на крышу. Мы здесь не за этим. 

То, что Валерий Алексеевич коротко говорит летчику, Щербина за шумом лопастей винтов не разбирает. Только чувствует наклон вертолета, сильно забравшего вправо, и вес ученого, навалившегося на него при резком развороте, маневренность машины на это не рассчитана. Еще он чувствует злость на то, что слово Легасова против его слова для военного летчика оказалось весомее. 

Позже Борис почувствует неуютную благодарность, когда поймет, что ситуация была бы куда хуже, пролети они в самом деле над открытым реактором. 

***

Правда, поймет он это не сразу. И не до конца. Тогда еще нет. Первая ласточка и первые сомнения приходят к нему на земле от слишком уж любезного вида Брюханова и Фомина. Полковник Пикалов, стоящий тут же, рядом с ними, таким вот подобострастным выражением лица похвастаться не может. Равно как его не передергивает смесью презрения и опаски, когда из вертолета вслед за Щербиной выбирается Легасов. 

А любезный вид с лиц главного инженера и директора станции тем временем смывает, как не бывало. Оба они разом налетают на ученого стервятниками, примериваясь получше, чтобы клюнуть сразу за все: за громкие слова, взвинчивание паники, распространение дезинформации, того и гляди правильную статью припомнят. Кажется, они и фразы друг за другом заканчивают.

И Борис, который ни на миг не поверил Легасову в Москве и даже на подлете к реактору, начинает… не верить, нет. Допускать возможность того, что Валерий Алексеевич прав. Тем более, когда тот совершенно не пытается парировать обвинения. Просто смотрит на Щербину спокойным, но малость потерянным взглядом, мол, я же уже объяснил, почему подозрения не ошибочны. И не вступает в стремительно теряющий объективность диалог не потому, что выше пререканий с идиотами, а чтобы не тратить время, которое, судя по быстрым взглядам поверх голов Брюханова и Фомина на дымящий реактор, является более существенным поводом для беспокойства, чем клевета. 

Легасов снова переводит взгляд на Бориса, будто молчаливо просит помочь. И зампред на эту просьбу откликается, роняя с расстановкой:

– Почему я видел графит на крыше? – а заодно нарочито-спокойно добавляет и пару деталей, которые невозможно ожидать от человека, в атомной энергетике совершенно не разбирающегося. 

Смятенно сбивчивые и явно отчаянные объяснения про сгоревший бетон его не удовлетворяют, потому Щербина переводит разговор в русло, выгодное ему: предлагает Фомину и Брюханову самим изыскать способ доказать, что Легасов неправ, раз уж у них тут конфликт мнений. Те молчат, не желая даже задуматься, что в глазах Бориса не добавляет им веса. 

Зато откликается Пикалов, предлагающий подъехать к пожару на оборудованном датчиками бронетранспортере. 

Легасов задумчиво теребит отворот пиджака и соглашается.

– Нужно понять, идет ли процесс наработки короткоживущих радиоактивных изотопов. Проще говоря, работает ли все еще реактор. 

Он делает пару шагов вперед, неуверенный, что Щербина прислушается, не иначе как вспомнив ситуацию в вертолете. Но Борис кивает даже раньше, чем Валерий Алексеевич озвучивает для полковника сценарий этой радиационной разведки. Высокомощный дозиметр на капот, защита, свинцовые листы, деактивация отправленного к пожару человека и бронетранспортера сразу по возвращении… 

– Поймите, даже свинцовых щитов может быть недостаточно, – в голос Легасова возвращаются убедительные нотки, соседствующие с извинением. 

Пикалов, человек по-военному четкий, все это, разумеется, слышит. И решает принять риск на себя. 

– Тогда я поеду сам.

Щербина успевает заметить короткий сожалеющий взгляд со стороны Легасова, направленный на полковника. Но, посмотрев на безмолвствующее руководство станции, на Бориса, на полыхающее красное зарево и снова – на Бориса, Валерий Алексеевич почему-то передумывает возникать. 

***

В офицерской палатке Брюханов курит так же суетливо, как до того втаптывал окурок в землю при приближении Щербины. Пепел падает на рукав, рукав нервно теребят, и больше в попытке оторвать, чем стряхнуть пепел. Фомин сидит завидным истуканом, кажется, и дышит-то еле-еле. Оба они, в противовес дивному красноречию на взлетном поле, не сказали с момента отбытия Пикалова ни слова.

Сам Борис меряет шагами периметр палатки, и в поле зрения нет-нет да попадает молчаливый Легасов. Который выглядит странно смирившимся, будто никакие данные его уже не впечатлят и не удивят, и этим резко отличается от себя утреннего. Щербина ловит себя на мысли, что от этой перемены неуютно почему-то ему самому. 

А тут еще и вернувшийся на обшитом бронетранспортере Пикалов привносит в понимание подлинной критичности ситуации вторую ласточку. Есть, от чего прийти в восторг.

– Пятнадцать тысяч рентген. И датчики показывают мощное нейтронное излучение.

Оправдания дружной двойки Фомина и Брюханова, очевидно, прикрывающей друг другу задницы, Бориса уже не интересуют. Успеть бы разгрести за ними все то дерьмо, о котором благодаря их преступной трусости они и так узнали с задержкой.

– Что значит эта цифра и показания датчиков? – его гордость уже получила существенную царапину, и Щербина не боится добавить новых, обнажив свое незнание. В конце концов, ученый здесь именно затем, чтобы его компенсировать. – Реактор разрушен не до конца? 

– Не совсем так, – качает головой Легасов. – Если там мощные гамма-поля, то нейтронный канал не является достоверным измерителем. Он просто не будет работать в таких условиях. 

– Что вы предлагаете?

– Нужно сопоставить изотопы йода. Сделать радиохимические измерения грунта. Это недолго. Но действовать следует быстро. Машину уже дезактивировали? – Пикалов кивает. – Отлично. Мне нужен защитный костюм. 

На секунду Бориса восхищает эта бесцеремонная смелость. Потом включается разум. 

– Я не даю разрешения, Легасов. Этим займутся военные. 

– Но…

– Вы – гражданское лицо, я не могу отправить вас к реактору. 

Валерий Алексеевич меряет Щербину очень упрямым взглядом и поворачивается к Пикалову в поисках поддержки, но полковник тоже качает головой. 

– Но военные – не ученые, – терпеливо заканчивает Легасов мысль, на которой его прервали. – Они не смогут правильно сделать замеры и трактовать результат. А у нас нет времени на бесконечные попытки. Поэтому поеду я.

– Вы нужны мне здесь, – подавив желание выругаться, отрезает Щербина. – Надо решать вопрос с пожаром, Москва ждет от нас плана действий по ликвидации, а время идет.

На ученого его жесткий тон совершенно не действует. Валерий Алексеевич Бориса уже и в самолете-то не боялся. 

– План действий напрямую зависит от того, мертв ли реактор, – уже привычно уверенно заявляет Легасов и добавляет безапелляционно. – Не проверим – не узнаем. 

«Упрямый, дерзость на грани хамства, еще и память хорошая», – вспыхивают у Бориса в голове несуществующие строчки досье на Легасова, которое он с удовольствием бы дополнил лично. 

Валерий Алексеевич испытующе смотрит на него, будто прикидывая, чем еще крыть. Не находит и роняет короткое, но понятное – не последний аргумент, а просто итог: 

– Я нужен там. 

Борис с неохотой признает, что в этом есть смысл. И приказывает Пикалову, даже не думая перепоручить Легасова кому-то еще:

– Владимир Карпович, сопроводите товарища ученого. Туда и обратно, пулей. И не задерживайтесь. Только те замеры, которые нужны сейчас. 

***

Возвращения Легасова Щербина ждет с куда большим нетерпением. Он не привык бездействовать, но уверенность ученого в том, что пробы критически необходимы, передалась и ему. Борис больше не считает, что Легасов паникует зря. Более того, в вопросах оценки ситуации с научной точки зрения Щербина в достаточной степени доверяет ему. Но только в этом. 

Когда Валерий Алексеевич возвращается в палатку вместе с полковником, то коротко отчитывается:

– Реактор не работает. 

– Что ж, это хорошая новость. Теперь о пожаре. Как это потушить? – обращается Борис к Пикалову, решив положиться на практический опыт полковника химвойск. 

Но Легасов вновь принимается оспаривать предложенный сценарий сброса воды. Как в этом человеке одновременно сочетается скромная нерешительность и такая вот выборочная, неуместная деловитость, возражение на возражении, Щербина понимать отказывается. 

Средняя скорость горения графита – тонна в час. В четвертом блоке – около двух с половиной тысяч тонн графита. Грубым пересчетом выходит свыше трех месяцев, если пожар не локализовать. 

Борис ненавидит математику. 

– Как это потушить? – нетерпеливо повторяет он, на этот раз уже Легасову, раз уж тот считает, что знает больше прочих. 

– Мы имеем дело с тем, что еще никогда не происходило на этой планете. Это вам не сценарий по методичке. 

Наверное, взгляд Щербины весьма красноречив, как и его убийственное нежелание повторять вопрос в третий раз, потому что Валерий Алексеевич, наконец, переходит от оспаривания к предложениям. 

– Нужны поглотитель нейтронов и теплоотвод. Карбид бора и диоксид кремния. Бор и песок. Двести… две тысячи тонн. И железная дробь. Возможно, она есть на местных складах, это расходный материал. Бор тоже должен быть, по нормативам. 

Борис оценивает предложенный план. Не идеальное решение, сопряженное с какими-то своими последствиями, о которых Легасов не распространяется, но не грозит испарениями и может сработать. Это все, что ему нужно знать. 

– Смесь будем сбрасывать, не находясь непосредственно над реактором. 

– Тогда не долетит, – вскидывается Щербина, наметанным взглядом видящий в плане пробоину. – Или засыплет не все. 

Легасов кивает, и Борис делает себе мысленную пометку поменять цифры с учетом рисков и нецелевых сбросов. Раза в два. Или в три? Выбить поставку целиком проще, чем проходить всю эту бюрократическую канитель во второй раз. 

Он все еще ненавидит математику, но перерасчетами заниматься все равно больше некому. 

– … с вертолетов постоянно нужно делать температурные замеры, для этого им придется существенно снизиться. До двадцати метров, – продолжает расписывать картину ближайших действий ученый. 

«Замеры – не проблема, – думает Борис. – Организуем, проинструктируем». 

– И, конечно, нужно эвакуировать огромную область…

Щербина резко поднимает ладонь, призывая к молчанию. Он привык решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И тушение пожара выглядит сейчас куда реальнее эвакуации. Тем более что в последнем уже отказано. 

– Сосредоточьтесь на пожаре.

– Я сосредоточен на пожаре, – цедит Валерий, явно проглатывая ругательства. – Ветер разносит всю эту радиацию, и чем дальше, тем больше. Хоть Припять эвакуируйте, она же в трех километрах. И Чернобыль – в двенадцати.

– Это мне решать.

– Так решайте!

– Мне сказали «нет», – все же проговаривается Борис, отслеживая рассеивающийся ветром дым и пепел. И повторяет себе: нет, сначала пожар. Отчитаться о локализации очага возгорания, потом требовать дальнейших мер. Только так. Без результата они не продвинутся дальше.

– Так вы решаете или нет? – бьет по больному Легасов, о том даже не ведая. 

– Будет проще, если вы будете говорить о том, что понимаете, а не о том, в чем не смыслите, – холодно обрывает этот бестолковый спор Щербина. – Не мешайте мне.

По лицу Легасова скользит странная, больная усмешка. Ему и в самом деле больно, видит Борис, но чувствовать за собой вину отказывается. Ученые, аквариумные рыбки, в политике не плавающие, на мелководье задыхающиеся. Легасов тоже вот такая рыбка, вон как глаза пучит. Или это широкие стекла очков создают такую иллюзию? 

– Не мешать? – на повышенных тонах начинает ученый, но совершенно не ожидает, что собеседник посередине разговора просто повернется к нему спиной. Потому заканчивает уже беспомощно-растерянно. – В чем? 

Щербина даже не оборачивается:

– Не мешать доставать вам песок и бор. 

Зря не оборачивается, конечно: Валерий Алексеевич смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит. Будто вместо тупого и заносчивого чиновника с ним на одной площадке внезапно оказался человек, отличающий нейтроны от протонов. И плевать, что в качестве источника этих обрывочных знаний выступил сам Легасов, когда зампред не удовлетворился первичными объяснениями азов ядерной физики. Его слушали. И, что гораздо важнее, слышали. 

– Профессор, – внезапно окликает ученого Щербина и размашистым шагом подходит сам. Цепкий, собранный, будто и не было этой вспышки холодной злости. – Каковы альтернативы, если песка и бора не окажется в нужном количестве либо их доставка будет существенно дольше организации замены?

Валерий Алексеевич снимает оправу и задумчиво трет нос. Забавная привычка. 

– Давайте, товарищ Легасов. Самый неблагоприятный сценарий. 

– Бор лучше оставить, он эффективен при перемещениях топливной массы непосредственно в кратере реактора, – переходит ученый на такой же деловой тон. Увы, от излишних деталей это не избавляет. Борис бы их даже с любопытством послушал как-нибудь в другой раз, потому что его опыт нефтегазовой энергетики здесь помогает мало, только для лекций времени нет совсем. 

– А вот со стабилизацией температуры при распаде сложнее. Внутри разрушенного блока она скорее всего равна температуре горения графита, то есть полторы тысячи градусов, возможно, до тысячи шестисот. Железа может быть недостаточно. Песок, в теории, способен его заменить, тем более что на высоких температурах будет плавиться, перетягивая энергию на себя. 

– А нельзя проще? – раздраженно спрашивает Щербина. – Бор и песок не меняем, дробь может быть нерезультативна. Так?

Легасов ошарашенно кивает. То ли от напора Бориса, то ли от его умения выявлять среди всего этого информационного шума главное, для которого ученая степень не нужна. 

– Что вместо дроби или в довесок к ней? 

– Горный доломит и свинец. Глина как фильтр сдержит продукты радиоактивного распада от выхода во внешнюю среду. Свинец создаст защитный экран от гамма-излучения, когда застынет. Если только не выкипит раньше. 

Смотрите-ка, а в температуре, в отличие от веса, он погрешность учел. Борис одобряюще кивает, вслух же сухо констатирует: 

– Иными словами, свинец может испариться, что не решит исходной проблемы. 

– Верно. Может даже усугубить, – вот теперь по лицу Легасова скользит тень неуверенности. – Мне нужно проверить. Не хватало только добавить радиационных паров и свинцового загрязнения.

– Так проверяйте.

– Я бы и рад, – ученый сердито трясет портфелем, в котором, как Борис и подозревал, в основном сплошь книги – и только. – Но такого справочника здесь нет. Если его и в химцехе АЭС не окажется, нужна связь с Курчатовским институтом. 

Такой Валерий Алексеевич Борису куда симпатичнее. Проверяющий и перепроверяющий все. Это лучше иной необоснованной самонадеянности, хотя ей он, положим, и не грешил. Вот только с институтом… 

– Это… нежелательно, – находится Щербина с характеристикой поизящнее, потому что прекрасно представляет, как в этой стране поставлена система слухов. Пока докладные исправно ложатся на стол генсеку, а реальные последствия видят только они здесь, в Чернобыле, слухи еще можно сдержать. Но когда информация просочится за пределы комиссии… а если Легасов прав насчет Припяти, то она в любом случае просочится…

Нет, Борис подумает об этом чуть позже. 

– Давайте все же поищем в химцехе, – предлагает Щербина и идет к выходу. Валерий Алексеевич не отстает. 

Пикалов, обнаружившийся в соседней палатке, выделяет сопровождающего, однако предупреждает:

– Там кровля горит. Как и у третьего энергоблока, рядом с которым находится цех.

Совсем рядом, хотя полковник не упоминает этого, находится и разрушенный реактор. Борису не нужно смотреть на красное, в полнеба, зарево, чтобы знать это. А еще он знает, что в этот раз настаивать на том, чтобы Легасов не совался туда – бессмысленно: среди них здесь нет других достаточно компетентных химиков. А ведь может статься, что ученый идет в химцех напрасно, и вопрос с Курчатовским университетом все же придется поднимать. 

Борис хладнокровно напоминает себе, что в данном случае промедление – это преступление. И еще надеется, что Легасов найдет то, что ищет. 

– Товарищ Щербина, – уже на пороге палатки оборачивается ученый. Мрачно смотрит исподлобья. – Вопрос с Припятью нужно решать. Никакая локализация пожара не поможет достаточно быстро. 

Борис на секунду думает, что, будь ученый достаточно гибким, из него вышел бы неплохой политик. Живой, целеустремленный, убедительный, да и упрямство завидное. Но вот гибкости и умения промолчать в Легасове нет совсем и к такому возрасту не предвидится. Так что сидеть ему в ученых. 

– Обсудим, когда выясните про свинец. И постарайтесь побыстрее.


	2. Глава 2

***

Утомительная серия звонков и переговоров завершена. Борис теперь знает очень и очень много. 

Что с бором им везет – на складе уже нашлось порядка сорока тонн, остальное подвезут ночью.  
А вот с чугунной дробью не везет вовсе, причем из категории абсурда. На складе она есть, и даже в нужном количестве, хоть сейчас выгружай и забрасывай в ректор. Вот только склад зацепило первичным облаком после взрыва. Плюс время, которое работает отнюдь не на них. Проще говоря, дробь уже заражена радиацией в достаточной степени, чтобы считать, что ее нет вовсе. 

Что про отнюдь не три и шесть рентгена здесь знали как минимум с утра, но списали на инертные газы, которые скоро рассеются, хотя дозиметр уткнулся в верхнюю шкалу диапазона двести рентген в час да там и замер. А звонку в Киев по прямой линии гражданской обороны в обход Брюханова просто не поверили.

Что местный леспромхоз предприимчиво подсуетился и рано утром вывез технику еще до того, как отрубили междугороднюю и местную связь. Поэтому ни плугов, ни лопат не предвидится, а, значит, песок придется везти по железной дороге из более отдаленных мест. 

Со свинцом тоже проблемы, он дефицитен, сбор требует времени. Причем лом, болванки – это пожалуйста, хотя и недешево. А вот листов совсем мало. И Борису отчего-то кажется, что распорядиться ими таким образом будет неразумно, листы куда практичнее позже пустить на обшивку техники. Интуиция, что ли, подсказывает.

Может, Щербина узнал бы еще что-то, но ему нужен Легасов, чтобы скорректировать сценарий тушения пожара или оставить все как есть. 

А пока что они с Пикаловым в военном вагончике обсуждают еще один немаловажный вопрос. Эвакуация или нет, а дозиметрическую карту делать придется. И вряд ли замеры по земле будут достаточно эффективными, не говоря уже о том, сколько займут времени. Это задача не на пару дней. Нужна динамика. 

– Есть какой-то способ произвести расчеты с воздуха? – Борис меряет пространство вагончика широкими шагами, но пространство маленькое, и это напоминает скорее метания загнанного в клетку волка, чем продуктивный процесс раздумий. – Мне нужны данные. Припять и ближайшие территории. И эпицентр, само собой. 

– Прибор есть, – полковник не выглядит удивленным, значит, сам об этом думал. – Можно приспособить для дозиметрической съемки с вертолета, если сделать ему радиационную защиту. Изготовим. 

В этом момент к ним присоединяется вернувшийся Легасов и останавливается рядом. Борис поднимает голову и мельком осматривает его. Вроде все тот же, а глаза-то как горят. И справочник свой ненаглядный обнимает, как самое дорогое. 

– Тысяча семьсот пятьдесят градусов. Можно вводить свинец. 

– То есть я не зря уже запросил и его, – делает вывод Борис и откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза. У него слегка болит голова, а металлический запах, которым пропитан воздух, кажется, прочно впитался в рецепторы. 

Валерий Алексеевич недоуменно моргает. Потом подходит ближе, тогда как Пикалов, коротко кивнув, деликатно покидает вагончик. 

Многострадальный отчет, лежащий поверх других бумаг и карты, исписан с оборотной стороны летящим почерком сетью коротких строчек. Многие из них зачеркнуты, у остальных сбоку приписаны расчеты. Легасов чуть сдвигается, чтобы повернее разобрать текст, раз уж ему не препятствуют, и видит первое из вычеркнутого. Результирующую цифру рядом с лаконичным «песок и бор», обведенную в кружок, видит тоже. Его брови непроизвольно ползут вверх, а челюсть и вовсе падает вниз совершенно не по-интеллигентски:

– _Шесть_ тысяч тонн? 

– Да, шесть. Я решил, что лучше перестраховаться, – Щербина не выглядит довольным. Он выглядит как человек, который сделал много, но понимает, что предстоит еще больше, а потому попросту не тратит силы на эмоции. – Надеюсь, вам не мало? 

– Более чем, – сдержанно соглашается Легасов, хотя глаза его выдают. 

Он еще раз утыкается взглядом в строчки, но приписки дальше идут скорописью или неясными сокращениями. И все-таки не удерживается: 

– Сказать по правде, я вам и две-то тонны озвучить боялся. 

Удивительным образом эта фраза разряжает гнетущую атмосферу. А еще оживляет Бориса, который тянет с ленцой: 

– Если вы так боитесь, интересно посмотреть, как же вы бесстрашно требуете. Дерзите вот довольно умело, хотя и рискованно. 

Валерий Алексеевич с ответом не находится, все еще пребывая под впечатлением. Пожалуй, Борису это даже льстит. Легко действовать эффектно в знакомых условиях, а попробуй сделать то же в обстановке полной неизвестности, не говоря уже о грифе секретности.

– Теперь о деле, – вдоволь налюбовавшись на чужое удивление, начинает Щербина. Он даже не смотрит в свои записи, привык держать в голове и не такой объем информации. – Лучше всего ситуация обстоит с бором, в нужном количестве будет даже раньше утра. Операторы станции вводили его еще до нас, но кончились запасы. Сделан запрос на ровенскую АЭС, бор собран, перегружают со сломанного грузовика, тот не завелся. Дробь на складах станции уже непригодна, вся, вопрос решается. Песок у реки на стройплощадке для нового микрорайона и непосредственно в карьерах мог бы сэкономить время…

– Если площадка открытая, – вмешивается в этот пунктирный отчет ученый, – то использовать его нельзя, песок впитал… 

– … но он непригоден, я знаю, Легасов, и нет техники, чтобы вычерпывать песок со дна реки выше по течению. Придется везти вагонами из соседних областей, зато сразу в мешках. Доломитовая глина будет утром, количество уточняется. Как и свинец, но его мало, пока дают пятьсот тонн. Вы удовлетворены?

Борис подкатывает к себе ручку и, пока за спиной длится долгая озадаченная пауза, схематично рисует на полях перекрест трех эллипсов с кружком посередине. Это отвлекает, потому что положительного ответа он не ждет. 

– Да, – негромко откашливается ученый. 

Щербина грешным делом успевает подумать, что в людях все-таки разбирается не слишком хорошо. Но Валерий Алексеевич, чистейшей непокорности прекрасный образец, предчувствия не подводит:

– Да, но…

И как Борис мог забыть. В самом деле, у Легасова всегда есть «но».

– Прежде, чем вы начнете спорить, мне надо знать, если для тушения пожара необходимо еще что-то, и знать сейчас. Дальнейшие переговоры я предпочитаю проводить в более комфортном месте, куда нас отвезет полковник, как только мы закончим... 

Валерий Алексеевич открывает рот, но ничего не произносит. Выражение лица описанию не поддается, но Щербине кажется, что там опять несогласие. 

– Что такое, Легасов? Предпочитаете палатки военного лагеря гостинице? 

Ученый качает головой. Нет, не несогласие, недоверие. Интересно, чему: самому Борису или факту, что переговоры еще не окончены? 

Как же с Легасовым порой тяжело, кто бы знал. 

– Итак, доломит и свинец. Без них нельзя? Без свинца хотя бы.

Валерий Алексеевич молча кладет на стол справочник, заботливо заложенный на нужной странице. Зачем кладет, неясно, Борис и в лучшем состоянии не продрался бы через научно-технический язык, который будто намеренно делают непробиваемым. 

Кажется, ученый улавливает что-то в его позе, потому что закрывает книгу и примирительно говорит простым и понятным: 

– Борис Евдокимович, доломит годится для областей высоких температур. А свинец, наоборот, для низких, но их будет больше.

Щербина слишком устал, чтобы одергивать его за неследование принятому обращению. Да и сам Легасов, похоже, даже не заметил своей оплошности, очень уж увлечен интерпретацией информации под запрос. 

– Теплофизические расчеты показывают, что, когда графит в реакторе прогорит, там образуется пустота. И вся эта смесь просто рухнет вниз. Если не будет ни доломита, ни свинца, то поднявшийся ядерный пепел разнесет отсюда на много километров. Погода может измениться, ветер может сменить направление в любой момент, – Легасов смотрит в карту местности и вытягивает из-под нее еще одну, масштабом поменьше. – Если на южное, то до Иванково километров пятьдесят. Дальше Киев, под два миллиона человек. А вам даже Припять эвакуировать не дают, – укоризненно замечает ученый и бесцеремонно указывает на торчащую из-под карт бумагу. Уже и это успел рассмотреть. – И это при метеосводках о сильных грозах юго-восточнее города!

Нет, все же дерзит Валерий Алексеевич и впрямь не думая: так легко напомнить зампредседателю Совета Министров, что тот не может чего-то добиться, умеет не каждый. Да почти никто. 

Но Легасов не разбирается в нюансах партийной работы и согласования действий. Не знает, что, даже будучи главой правительственной комиссии, у Щербины не то чтобы связаны руки, но весьма ограничена маневренность и длина поводка. И тонкости хождения по минному полю партийной политики ученому тоже недоступны. 

Борис молчит.

– Хотя бы йодистый калий жителям раздайте, раз уж не можете вывезти их сейчас, – устало просит Легасов, теперь уже точно просит, а не требует эвакуации сейчас и немедля. – Это стабильный изотоп… неважно. В медсанчасти должны быть резервы в таблетках. На станции тоже должны быть резервы. Это критически важный препарат при ситуациях, подобных этой.

– И это поможет? – с сомнением спрашивает Щербина. Про йод от Легасова он слышит в первый раз, а вот в целом за сегодня – во второй. Но в веренице звонков не может сказать наверняка, откуда.

– Щитовидной железе – да, сдержит радиоактивный йод. Хотя новорожденным его нельзя, впрочем, это лучше уточнить у медиков. Но дети точно в группе риска, поэтому таблетки нужно раздать как можно быстрее, – поскольку уточнений не следует, Валерий Алексеевич садится на любимого конька и забегает сильно вперед. – Еще третий реактор… слишком близко к аварийному, нужно его остановить и начинать расхолаживать. Вряд ли на станции этим озаботились.

– А вот тут вы ошибаетесь. Аварийная остановка и изоляция блочного щита управления от вентиляционной системы станции была сделана в пять утра. Начальник смены третьего энергоблока, Багдасаров, распорядился, в обход несогласия сверху и несмотря на крики диспетчера киевских энергосетей. Он бы вам понравился, – фыркает Борис. Заодно и вспоминает, где уже слышал про этот калий. – Он и йод с водой своим сотрудникам дал выпить в первые же часы. А, учитывая, что воды в кранах к тому моменту уже не было, потому что трубы оказались перебиты…

Борису даже интересно, додумается ли Легасов до той же изобретательной находчивости, что и Багдасаров.

Ученый слабо улыбается. Все же догадался.

– Они использовали сливные бачки? 

– Именно. 

– Значит, третий энергоблок уже расхолаживают, это ведь штатная процедура после останова, – делает вывод Легасов, и легкая полуулыбка, будто туманная дымка над речкой наплыла да исчезла, растворяется тоже. – Возможно, с первым и вторым следует поступить так же. Если там приточная вентиляция, которую никто не отключал, помещения уже загрязнены радиацией. А люди продолжают там работать. 

– Я запрошу детальную схему реактора и смежных залов, но это позже. Вернемся к более практическим вещам. К пожару. Посчитайте, сколько еще нужно свинца. 

– Уже, – удивляет его Легасов. – Две тысячи тонн.

– Теперь все же две тысячи? – знающе усмехается Борис. – Мне превратить их в четыре?

– Не стоит, это уже с избытком, – Валерий Алексеевич смотрит на него прямо, и, похоже, поводов для приятного удивления у Бориса становится только больше.

– А вы быстро учитесь. 

Щербина убирает в портфель бумаги и карты. С картами вообще та еще проблема. Их бы размножить, но КГБ так эффективно борется с самиздатом и бдит копировальные аппараты, что поди сделай это, когда действительно необходимо. 

У лестницы вагончика уже ждет Пикалов с ключами от машины. Едут они недолго.

– Гостиница «Полесье», – обозначает им полковник место назначения, и, судя по всему, постоянную локацию на несколько ближайших дней. – Здесь на верхнем этаже уже разместился штаб, конференц-зал также в нашем распоряжении.

Название гостинице подходит. И не подходит одновременно. Она и в самом деле окружена зеленой рощей, хотя торцом смотрит в городской парк, если судить по громаде колеса обозрения. А еще это – типовая бетонная коробка с темными окнами, глядящими сейчас на них сотней невидимых глаз. Да и неоновая вывеска с ее искусственным голубым светом слишком уж напоминает другое инфернальное свечение. 

Легасов идет заселяться первым, а Борис еще немного задерживается на улице, выслушивая Пикалова. Слышит ожидаемую просьбу все же разобраться с картами, предложение сделать здесь дозиметрический пост и вопрос о вертолетах. Последнее Щербина намерен прояснить в самое ближайшее время, и на этот раз уже у самого Горбачева, потому что конкретной цифры так и не услышал. 

Получив ключи, он практически сворачивает в сторону лестницы на четвертый этаж, когда боковым зрением цепляет знакомую фигуру у барной стойки. Валерий Алексеевич сидит к нему спиной со стаканом водки в руках. Вся его поза выражает мрачную безысходность и мировую печаль. 

И в тот момент, когда Борис, уловивший это давящее чувство, думает подойти, хотя и не представляет, о чем заговорит, женщина за стойкой спрашивает Легасова – легко, будто невсерьез:

– Нам стоит беспокоиться?

Рука ученого стискивает стакан сильнее, будто находит в том выход. Но проходит секунда, вторая…

– Нет, – ломко отвечает Легасов, развернувшись вполоборота, и улыбка у него перевернутая. Он тостует женщине, поднимая стакан. Не чокаясь, как на похоронах.

И это куда хуже, чем если бы Валерий Алексеевич вопреки всему сказал этой женщине и ее мужу, расслабленно курящему сигарету, паковать вещи и убираться из города ко всем чертям. 

Потому что он не рисуется, не пытается донести до людей, что причины для паники есть, да и о случайных наблюдателях ученый тоже не осведомлен. Такой вот Легасов – настоящий. И разлом в нем, будто в искореженных стенах четвертого реактора – тоже настоящий. Разлом, которого еще утром не было.

Будто Валерий Алексеевич смиряется с тем, что не может сделать ничего ни для этой пары напротив, ни для остальных, кроме как продолжать заниматься ликвидацией пожара. А это в его собственных глазах так мало, почти ничто, что можно и не учитывать. 

И Борис, глядя на эту картину, не предназначенную для его глаз, знает, что должен сделать он сам. Йод и эвакуация. Выбить первое и заставить партийную верхушку задуматься о втором. Чтобы больше не видеть этого кричащего отчаяния в человеке, от которого на самом деле здесь зависит слишком многое. 

***

Борис уходит в свой номер и, не раздеваясь, садится за телефон. 

Сначала местная медсанчасть. Йода в таблетках катастрофически мало, в аптеках тоже не хватит. Можно заменить на обычный йод с молоком, но нет возможности оповестить об этом людей из-за предупредительно отрубленной телефонной линии. Таблетки после краткого разговора решено оставить нетронутыми, а смесь приготовить тем, кто уже в больницах. Про воду с активированным углем – две столовые ложки в четверть часа – и красное вино Борис тоже скрупулезно записывает, но толку-то? Связи нет, это знание останется с ним.

А вот теперь Москва. Впрочем, заговорить первым Щербине не дают. 

– Что вы там устроили, Борис? Откуда взялись эти Иткин, Зуфаров, Репик? Вы не знаете, кто это? – Борис молчит, давая Горбачеву спустить пар. – Пропустили вертолет с корреспондентами среди военных бортов, и теперь эти фотографии уже во всех газетах страны! И это на фоне праздничных первомайских демонстраций, фокус с которых смещается в ненужном нам ключе. Это…

«Это катастрофа», – мысленно заканчивает Щербина, позволяя собеседнику выговориться. Но он знает, что на самом деле катастрофа – не в прессе. В газетах всего лишь ее отражение. 

А Горбачев в гневе… здесь главное – не вступать в конфронтацию на повышенных тонах, а излагать сухо и четко, по возможности переводя стрелки, если есть, куда. 

– Мы занимаемся ликвидацией аварии, а не проверкой тех, кто нам в этой ликвидации помогает, у меня нет таких полномочий. Очевидно, утечка в прессу – это к Чаркову и его департаменту. Тем более если это репортеры ТАСС. Вылет ведь был _сюда_ , а не из Припяти? 

Расчет оказывается верным, и генсек спрашивает уже спокойнее:

– Что с аварией?

– Комиссия работает в усиленном режиме, однако ситуация тяжелая. Необходимы еще вертолеты, чтобы сбросы на реактор начались с рассветом. Часть смеси к этому времени успеют подвезти, остальное – в течение полутора суток. Нужно ускорить. 

– У вас будет все необходимое. Генерал Антошкин прибудет в Припять после полуночи, пока нет условий для вылета с военной базы в Чернигове: там дождь, низкая облачность и грозовой фронт. 

Вот теперь можно попробовать. Честно говоря, Борис готов благословить этих корреспондентов за ту утечку, что уже случилась. Они подготовили ему почву для дальнейшей дискуссии, давая возможность отступить от жестких рамок, установленных Москвой. 

– Кроме того, мне передали последние сводки, включая метеорологический и радиационный фон. Припять надо эвакуировать. Быстрее всего будет, если подгоним автобусы из ближайших крупных населенных пунктов. Киев, возможно, Минск. Пароходами по реке не увезем, людей слишком много. 

– Но это тысяча автобусов, – недоверчиво отзывается Горбачев. – В Киеве с таким оттоком транспорта неизбежно начнутся волнения. И завтра знаковый футбольный матч чемпионата, Киев примет московский «Спартак», а это полный стадион... Нет, это совершенно невозможно. Напротив, нужно не обострять распространенную слухами панику. Вы слышали, что говорят о Припяти? Что там все сгорело подчистую, город утопает в пепле – и никто не выжил. Хотите дать слухам новую почву?

 _«Слухам?»_ , – жестко хочет переспросить Щербина, но удерживается от этого бездумного шага. Позиция генсека ясна, остается искать альтернативы. 

– Здесь есть железнодорожная станция, Янов. А это товарные составы и, возможно, многоместные дизель-поезда, прицепные вагоны к которым могут простаивать в депо. Через реку наведем понтонный мост, раз нет другого, есть же протокол на подобный случай. Следует привлечь военных, это в их юрисдикции. 

– Закрыть железнодорожную станцию? Выслать туда саперов налаживать мост? Борис, это уже слишком.

Щербина глух к опасениям в голосе собеседника, потому, перечислив еще пару вариантов, выдает контрольное:

– Но прежде всего нужно раздать людям йод. 

Этот запрос гораздо выполнимее организации масштабной эвакуации в короткие сроки, потому Горбачев уступает будто бы даже с облегчением:

– Запрос проведем по линии гражданской обороны, завтра вечером доставят. 

– Нет, утром, – Борис категоричен. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя недостаточно компетентным в технической стороне вопроса, но вот слова «критично» и «дети» запомнились прекрасно. – Вечером будет поздно.

– Это все? – генсек недоволен, но он сам отправил сюда Щербину руководить комиссией. Что Борис и делает. 

– Нужно разрешение Чаркова на использование фотокопировальной техники. У меня военные ходят с картами станции и Припяти, рисованными на кульмане, это существенно затрудняет дело, когда приходится их перерисовывать каждый раз. 

– Работайте, Борис, – помолчав, отвечает Горбачев, никак не отреагировав на это. Щербина и не рассчитывал. – Я ожидаю от вас положительных результатов, а не плохих новостей. 

В трубке идут короткие гудки, возвещающие конец разговора.

Борис раскладывает перед собой карты, отчеты, заметки, намеренный еще поработать, и, несмотря на включенный свет, забывается коротким неспокойным сном прямо за столом. Судя по ощущениям, всего на секунду, потому что прилива сил нет никакого, а в дверь уже коротко стучат. На пороге стоит Пикалов, и выглядит он озадаченным.

– Борис Евдокимович, у южного КПП – машина со смежным грузом из Чернобыля и Полесского, настаивают, что к нам. Пропускать?

– Что за машина? 

– Йод для медсанчасти. 

«Да быть того не может», – думает Борис, бросив взгляд на запястье. И хотя с момента прибытия в Припять он уже ошибался, уверен, что на этот раз – нет. Слишком оперативно, и часа не прошло. Значит, не Москва. Тогда кто? 

– Пусть подъезжают к гостинице. 

… Когда через двадцать минут машина все же оказывается реальностью, а не чьим-то вымыслом, Щербина утыкается в сопроводительные документы. Вот оно. Эсаулов А. Ю., зампред местного горисполкома. Объем груза – пятнадцать тысяч доз йодида калия. Неплохо, но явно недостаточно, хорошо, что через Москву уже есть запрос.

А груз-то в путевых листах оформлен как «плановая йодная профилактика». Борис мысленно даже восхищается дальновидностью Эсаулова, который нашел лазейку в негласной установке «препятствование распространению паники» и сделал по-своему. 

Вот только тот не учел, что, попади этот груз на карандаш, его не спасет ни пост, ни умеренное количество запрошенных доз йода, ни то, что запросил их он еще до прибытия комиссии. Работа ведется в обстановке строжайшей секретности, и там, наверху, очень не любят, когда государственная тайна оказывается под угрозой, как бы разумно это ни было обставлено.

И, казалось бы, что Щербине до того, что полетят вполне конкретные головы, он и с Эсауловым-то даже незнаком. Но перед глазами встает картинка, безотменно врезавшаяся в память: Легасов, тихо и безрадостно пьющий в гостиничном баре, почти сломленный тем, что жизнь работает вот так, и одного понимания, как оно должно быть – недостаточно. Что система вечна, а политический многоголовый механизм отлажен, но зачастую слишком неповоротлив. 

И что-то внутри Бориса сейчас сильно против того, чтобы за хорошие, в общем-то, решения, страдали такие, как этот Эсаулов, как тот же Багдасаров, как Легасов. Потому что они сделали правильно хоть что-то, пока другие сидели тихо и не делали ничего. 

План у Щербины в голове рождается быстро. Не особо сложный, и ему, в отличие от Эсаулова, грозит разве что дисциплинарной выволочкой за то, что не согласовал это заранее с Москвой. И то, если всплывет. А вот если к утру Москва все же даст добро на йод, можно будет растворить среди других документов.

– Владимир Карпович. 

Полковник, до того сдержанно ожидающий решения по машине, поворачивает к нему голову.

– Проследите, чтобы йод доставили в школы, больницы, приюты и детские сады. Здесь небольшая партия, поэтому сначала туда. И распорядитесь выделить часть груза на операционный штаб прямо сейчас.

Если бы машину принимал сам Борис, то, может, и обождал бы с первичным обеспечением комиссии, но для его задумки это необходимо.

Щербина меряет взглядом собранного Пикалова, который за сегодняшний день уже доказал свою готовность помогать. И который, пока сам Борис тщательно изучал документы, тихо переговаривался с водителем, и уж, конечно, теперь тоже знает адресата. Что же, сейчас можно будет проверить и надежность полковника. 

– А еще изымите у них путевые документы. Как следует и далее поступать со всеми _моими_ поставками. Отчетная документация для Москвы – дело хлопотное, бумаг будет много, лучше озаботиться этим сразу.

Пикалов коротко кивает, в его глазах мелькает проблеск одобрения. А, может, Борису это просто кажется. 

***

Конференц-зал полон, несмотря на поздний час. Помимо уже знакомых лиц, есть здесь и незнакомые. Военные, исполком, обком, замученная архитектор Проценко, чертящая военным новые и новые карты Припяти не хуже радистки Кэт. Легасов мрачной тенью стоит в углу, будто намечает зону отчуждения между собой и миром, но пока что окончательно не вывел ее границ.

На Эсаулова указывает Пикалов. Борис изучает это невыразительное лицо, русые волосы, маленькие, низко посаженные глаза, явно прорезавшиеся вертикальные морщины на лбу и напряженные скулы с легким недоумением. Так и не скажешь, что человек перед ним – не из трусливых. 

Щербина говорит коротко, четко и по делу. О мерах по тушению реактора, достаточно подробно, пусть сразу настроятся, что завтра день будет не из легких. О регулярном замере радиационного фона, без деталей. Об эвакуации не упоминает и слова, заканчивая вроде как дежурным:

– Кроме того, я распорядился, чтобы жителям Припяти оказали йодную профилактику в упредительных целях, первая машина уже прибыла.

Он видит, как Эсаулов, до того слушающий без особого интереса, удивленно моргает, поняв, что речь о его грузе, и открывает рот.

– И хотя я считаю это избыточным, – с нажимом говорит Борис, глядя ему в глаза, – не стоит забывать о том, что на данный момент мы не обладаем всей полнотой информации, не касающейся пожара. 

Эсаулов нервно поправляет узел галстука. Дошло, наконец, что Щербина у него не лавры отбирает. 

– Всем вам также раздадут твердый йод, чтобы не подвергать ненужному риску. Доброй ночи. 

Пока Пикалов вручает собравшимся таблетницы, Борис, забрав свою одним из первых, выходит из зала по направлению к лестнице и спускается на первый этаж. В том, что Эсаулов увяжется за ним, Щербина даже не сомневается. Только помогать ему с разговором не намерен, хватит, помог уже. 

Зампред горисполкома и вправду останавливается рядом спустя пару минут. Вертит в руках таблетницу, будто забыл, как ей пользоваться, и не смотрит на Бориса, когда негромко спрашивает: 

– Машина пришла только из Полесского?

– Не только. Пятнадцать тысяч доз, если вас интересует именно это. 

– Хорошо, – облегченно выдыхает Эсаулов. – Хотя бы на детей хватит.

– Больше так не подставляйтесь, – серьезно советует Борис и, помолчав, роняет. – Как вы вообще умудрились? Опустошили областные склады гражданской обороны? 

Ему и в самом деле интересно. Особенно учитывая, что по инструкции руководство станции имеет право предоставлять данные о радиационной обстановке не меньше, чем секретарю обкома компартии Украины. Ни местному горкому, ни исполкому. А вот поди ж ты, узнал откуда-то товарищ Эсаулов. Узнал и среагировал.

– У меня свои полезные люди и связи, – Эсаулов на контакт не идет и отвечает туманно, будто Щербина требует с него фамилии соучастников.

– Надеюсь, эти полезные люди так же свято убеждены в плановой профилактике и в том, что в Припяти резко кончились все запасы йода. Это то, в чем им _следует_ быть убежденными. Для их же блага, – играть в намеки Борису надоедает, кроме того, он находит достойный повод завершить разговор, а заодно и убрать отсюда этого деятеля минимум на сутки, пока вопрос с йодом не решится так или иначе. – А вы, товарищ Эсаулов, утром перевезете тяжелых пациентов из медсанчасти в Борисполь, в аэропорт. Здесь нет условий, чтобы им помочь, этим займутся в Москве. 

Зампред горисполкома, человек явно неглупый и сообразительный, считывает и повод, и подтекст. Благодарности не выражает, во всяком случае, вслух, просто дежурно прощается и поднимается наверх, оставляя Щербину с непривычным пониманием, что, похоже, ему нравятся такие вот люди. 

Это опасная мысль, граничащая с одобрением вольнодумства, и Борис, планировавший так же вернуться в номер, вместо этого выходит на крыльцо, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. Вот только на крыльце он не один. Такой же не торопящийся спать человек стоит, прислонившись спиной к колонне, и огонек сигареты пятнами высвечивает его лицо, отражаясь маленькими всполохами в линзах очков. 

– Много курите, товарищ Легасов. 

Валерий Алексеевич пожимает плечами. В две затяжки добивает сигарету и выдыхает вместе с дымом нелогичное сейчас, но вполне понятное лично ему:

– Спасибо.

Легасов благодарит за йод, и на секунду Щербине становится неуютно, потому что благодарность эту он не заслужил. Не получил с Москвы эти таблетки, да и когда получит, неизвестно.

Соблазн кивнуть и молча согласиться велик, но с собой Борис привык быть до болезненного честным. И если правду озвучить нельзя, пусть будет хотя бы полуправда.

– Моей заслуги в этом не слишком много, – дипломатично замечает он, намекая, что без легасовской привычки рваться к цели бульдозером еще долго бы сомневался. А контекст пусть остается контекстом.

– Я знаю, – спокойно говорит Валерий Алексеевич, вот только о другом. – Вы бы не успели. 

Рука Щербины, машинально перебирающая таблетницу в кармане, не иначе как на Эсаулова насмотрелся, замирает. 

Его маленький план совершенно не учитывал осведомленность Легасова, который был вторым человеком, знавшим доподлинно, когда именно вопрос о йоде вообще возник. Да уж, за полтора часа они бы и вправду ничего не получили. А еще Валерий Алексеевич стоял тут крайне удачно для того, чтобы видеть их короткий разговор с Эсауловым. Вряд ли слышал, конечно, окна-то закрыты, как и входная дверь, но…

– И что теперь будет с этим человеком? – спрашивает вдруг Легасов. – Он ведь действовал в обход вас.

Точно не слышал. Иначе бы не спрашивал.

Борис не может скрыть разочарования, хотя удивляться тут нечему. Ученый безобразно слеп к многоступенчатым планам и увидел лишь то, что зампред Совета Министров поставил на место зарвавшийся горисполком, потому что чинопочитание и партийная дисциплина – превыше всего. О подоплеке такого поступка Легасов и не догадывается. 

Вероятно, Щербине стоило годами чуть меньше вкладываться в собственную репутацию жесткого, но харизматичного партийца, который привык брать свое и не привык, когда ему перечат. Но кто же знал, что когда-нибудь она выйдет ему боком, да еще и так нелепо.

– Я вам что, Брюханов, списками виновных размахивать? – цедит Борис сердито. – Если вы в потемках спутали, то советую проверить, помогают ли вам вообще очки.

Валерий Алексеевич подавленно молчит.

– Два часа ночи. Идите спать, Легасов, – уже спокойнее предлагает Щербина. Он надеется урвать хотя бы пару спокойных часов. 

Вдали слышится нарастающий шум, и оба они поднимают головы к небу, рассматривая приближающиеся точки. Эскадрилья Антошкина, стало быть, на подлете. И вправду после полуночи, приятно иметь дело с военными. 

– Вот под этот грохот? – иронично переспрашивает Валерий Алексеевич сквозь гул вертолетов, особенно различимый в ночной тишине уснувшего города. 

– Именно, – Борис разворачивается на каблуках, и фонарь мажет пятном света его лицо, снова энергичное и неутомимое. – Это прекрасный звук, Легасов. Потому как он означает, что утром к тушению пожара мы приступим без задержек. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

У товарища Эсаулова и в самом деле любопытные материалы и видео-интервью. Жаль, что не все можно достать в электронном виде. Известно только то, что йод он в самом деле запрашивал втихую, количество я намеренно занизила, чтобы вписывалось в легенду. 

Штаб был, скорее всего, все же в соседнем здании горисполкома, хотя трактовки тоже имеются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> У товарища Эсаулова и в самом деле любопытные материалы и видео-интервью. Жаль, что не все можно достать в электронном виде. Известно только то, что йод он в самом деле запрашивал втихую, количество я намеренно занизила, чтобы вписывалось в легенду. 
> 
> Штаб был, скорее всего, все же в соседнем здании горисполкома, хотя трактовки тоже имеются.


	3. Глава 3

***

Борис подсаживается к Легасову за завтраком. Не потому, что нет других свободных мест, их как раз достаточно, и каждый, сидящий за столиком в эти безбожно ранние семь утра, был бы не против компании Щербины. Во всяком случае, сделал бы вид. Неофициальные разговоры как нельзя лучше помогают налаживать мосты, а, значит, сблизиться с высокопоставленным аппаратчиком себе на благо, и здесь не бывает неудачного времени. Борис читает все это в лицах и усмехается: может смениться город, состав комиссии, глобальная проблема, но люди остаются людьми. К этому можно привыкнуть, он уже привык, что харизма и уверенность имеют обратную сторону, но именно сейчас не хочет тратить время на светские игры, их лимит исчерпан еще с ночных разговоров с Москвой, а ведь были еще и утренние. 

К тому же, во всей этой палитре взглядов – заискивающе льстивых, наигранно располагающих, настороженно приветливых – окраску одного Щербина определить никак не может. Потому что Валерий Алексеевич не обращает никакого внимания на всеобщее оживление в столовой с появлением Бориса, слишком занятый размазыванием яичницы по тарелке. Это выглядит ужасно, отдает дурными манерами и подсказывает по здравому разумению пройти мимо, поискав себе другой столик.

Борис ставит поднос напротив Легасова и отодвигает стул. 

В столовой гостиницы, в отглаженном костюме и галстуке, Щербина выглядит так же безупречно, как и в Москве. И чужеродно рядом с Легасовым, костюм которого помялся, галстук перекручен, а манжеты рубашки топорщатся. 

Ученый, улавливая чужое присутствие, не глядя подтягивает рукава пиджака повыше, металлический браслет часов неловко и тревожно дергается.

– Свалятся. 

– Что? – переспрашивает Валерий Алексеевич, искоса посмотрев на Бориса, меланхолично уничтожающего свой завтрак. 

– Замок браслета не застегнут, – тем же тоном поясняет Борис, хотя подсел сюда именно из-за полнейшей незаинтересованности собеседника в его компании. Но не замечать чужую патологическую рассеянность он не может. – Свалятся.

– А, – отсутствующе соглашается Легасов. Он сейчас совершенно не способен думать о каких-то там часах, но послушно закрывает застежку. – Спасибо.

Валерий Алексеевич выглядит так, будто не спал всю ночь. А Борис уверен, что это совершенно не так: у самого Щербины не было и этих пяти часов, что выпали остальным. За утро он успел созвониться с Москвой, узнать, что в эвакуации по-прежнему отказано – недостаточно оснований – зато йод выделен и уже прибыл, можно раздавать по квартирам. Проработка этого вопроса заняла время, затем разговор с Антошкиным, который за ночь успел сформировать поистине большую эскадрилью, тоже занял время, а потом и координация действий с Пикаловым: тот настаивал, чтобы они прибыли на взлетное поле до начала операции. И за всеми этими организационными моментами закономерно наступило время завтрака. 

– Насчет вчера, – прерывает поток мыслей тихий, но уверенный голос. 

Борис заинтригованно приподнимает бровь, готовясь внимать. Ну-с, и что это будет? Он прокручивает в голове возможные варианты с поправкой на авторство: аккуратное «Думаю, я несколько поторопился с выводами», заискивающее «Мне не стоило...», хотя нет, Легасов так вряд ли скажет…

– Я ошибся. 

И все. Ни уточнений, ни извинений. Просто констатация, признание факта. 

Эта безапелляционная честность ставит Бориса в тупик и добавляет к портрету Валерия Легасова еще один штрих – со словами тот обращается так, что неуклюжей неуверенности, сквозящей во всем остальном, в них не чувствуется. И, при желании, умеет делать это коротко. Если не касаться профессиональных тем, разумеется, там Валерий Алексеевич сразу уходит на новый вираж со скоростью локомотива. 

Ученый выжидательно смотрит в ответ. Но Борис – не институтка, чтобы носиться со своей неоцененной помощью людям, требуя громких оправданий. Есть дела поважнее.

– Ешьте, Легасов, а не имитируйте процесс, – Щербина неодобрительно оценивает попытки ученого сделать из вполне пристойного завтрака полную несуразицу. Попытки, к слову говоря, успешны. – Хорошо бы вы так же не ошиблись насчет реактора. Иначе это будет прискорбная неудача в вашей карьере, я бы даже сказал, фатальная.

– Карьера интересует меня сейчас меньше всего, – сухо парирует Легасов, явно задетый.

– Отрадно слышать. Значит, вы тем более разберетесь с реактором, потому что больше некому, – отвечает Борис не менее колко. Он не умеет подбадривать, зато неплохо умеет ставить задачи, решать проблемы и убирать препятствия на пути. Иногда проблема и ее решение – вещи одного порядка. Иногда это даже один и тот человек. – Полковник уже ждет нас, так что заканчивайте с завтраком и спускайтесь вниз. 

– Благодарю, – отодвигает тарелку Валерий Алексеевич, – я уже поел. 

Путь до взлетного поля короток, но живописен: машина везет их вдоль ожившей реки. Ранних пташек на улицах тоже много: людям не терпится пораньше начать свой выходной, понежиться под утренним солнцем, покемарить у берега, когда солнце палит не слишком сильно, да хотя бы половить рыбу. Хотя на ловлю обыкновенно отправляются еще до рассвета, Борис помнит это из своего детства. По дороге им встречается даже свадебный кортеж. А вот там, чуть дальше, и группка детей, резвящихся у деревянного понтона, любители освежающего купания: вода-то за ночь остыла уже, а нагреться успеет только к обеду. 

– Что? Они… – как-то сипло выдыхает Легасов на заднем сидении, не отрывая взгляда от этих почти пасторальных пейзажей. – Они загорают и купаются в реке, – неверяще повторяет он то, что и так все видят. 

По счастью, в этот момент машина сворачивает вправо, оставляя позади чужую беззаботную жизнь и чужое же незнание. 

– Воскресенье, – только и говорит Борис. 

***

На взлетном поле не протолкнуться. Щербина доволен: вертолетные части из Чернигова, Торжка и даже из-под Казахстана мобилизовали весьма оперативно, здесь восемьдесят грузовых Ми-8, если не больше.   
Подоспевший Антошкин говорит много и обстоятельно, Борис выхватывает отдельные слова «план полета», «курсовые скорости», «траектория захода», «разведывательный вылет» – и все это с неизменными дополнениями «выработано, рассчитано, учтено». День определенно начинается неплохо. 

– Возможно, я не слишком хорош в военной авиации, – осторожно вклинивается Легасов, деликатно дождавшись паузы в рассказе, – но есть ли на этих вертолетах механизмы, чтобы сбрасывать груз в реактор по точной траектории? 

– Бомбометатели? – коротко переглянувшись с Борисом, уточняет Антошкин. – Увы, нет. Действовать придется вручную и на глазок. 

Генерал улавливает неодобрение в лице ученого, но он же прекрасно помнит, кто здесь принимает решения, а кто – всего лишь раздает советы, потому поворачивается к Борису. 

– Товарищ Щербина, задача стояла: сформировать летные группы как можно скорее. Поэтому брали те машины, которые проще было централизованно перебросить сюда. 

– Все верно, генерал. 

– То есть они будут просто свешиваться над реактором. Без защиты. Не говоря уже о том, что и в кабине под ногами свинца у них не будет, – Легасов коротко стучит по борту вертолета. – Обшивка обычная. 

– Свинцовая защита толщиной в три миллиметра – это тридцать килограмм лишнего веса на каждого бортинженера и летчика, – терпеливо объясняет Антошкин. – А, значит, меньше груза на борту и большее количество заходов в целом. К тому же, у нас все равно нет ее в нужном количестве, и переобмундирование летчиков заняло бы еще время. 

– После нескольких налетов она была бы уже непригодна, – вздыхает Валерий Алексеевич. – Хотя бы учтите, что зависать над целью нельзя. Вообще летать прямо над реактором нельзя, снизу будет подниматься сильный жар. Если вертолет утратит инерцию движения вперед и попадет в этот столп перегретого воздуха, а температуры там поистине огромны…

– Лопасти потеряют тягу, и машина упадет, – довершает Антошкин, и что-то в его тоне меняется: теперь он выглядит куда более убежденным. – Я проинструктирую группы, чтобы держали периметр. Пять метров?

– Десять. 

Борис лениво следит за тем, как генерал позволяет уговорить себя на расширение периметра, даже если это будет означать меньше целевых сбросов. Он совершенно не удивлен. Легасов давеча добился своего от самого Горбачева, что ему Антошкин.

Вертолеты цепляют взгляд камуфляжной раскраской. Смотреть на них проще, чем туда, вдаль. Белый столб пара, уходящий из реактора в небо, с вечера не становится меньше. Хотя ночью, пожалуй, зрелище было более пугающим. 

Но сейчас как будто не происходит ничего сверх обычного, а рассредоточенные у вертолетов летчики вот-вот поднимутся в воздух, чтобы традиционно потушить пожар водой и пеной. Во всяком случае, они ведут себя расслабленно, даже шутят, найдя себе достойный фокус внимания:

– Слышь, майор, ты гитару-то на земле оставь. Ей, как и женщинам, в небе делать нечего. 

– Так то – женщинам, а эта красавица всегда со мной, – обозначенный майор бережливо прикрывает руками поцарапанную деку и наспех убирает за ухо карандаш, оставляя явно затасканный блокнот на коленях. – Вот, послушайте лучше, сейчас придумалось. _Не грусти, винтокрылый мой друг, не грусти, что красивые песни не нам посвящают. Я стихи о тебе написать обещаю, только ты мне винтами моти-иив…_ – летчики тихо посмеиваются, и майор многозначительно поднимает палец в сторону кабины вертолета, – _насвисти *_. Ну как?

– Терпимо, – резюмирует подошедший к группе Пикалов. Борис стоит чуть позади, а Легасов, кажется, готов засунуть нос в ближайший вертолет, чтобы лично проконтролировать погрузку мешков. – Мы почти закончили подготовку, пора выдвигаться. 

– Майор Широков и капитан Кузичев, вот вы-то у нас, как опытные летчики, в первой пятерке и полетите, – добавляет Антошкин. 

– Не закончено же! А дальше? – вокруг нарастает возмущенное роптание. – Товарищ генерал, товарищ полковник, мы с такими песнями только что на честном слове, на одном крыле долетим.

– А дальше я не еще не придумал, – извиняюще разводит руками Широков. – Разве что командование выделит еще минуты три на перебор душевных струн и подкрепление товарищеского духа? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, мурлычет себе под нос, подбирая слова под мотив. Но со словами нынче не складывается. – Сколько ты… Нет. Сколько лет… да что ты будешь делать, а, снова не то. 

– _Сколько раз мы смогли разминуться с судьбой_ , – вдруг тихонько подхватывает Валерий Алексеевич и под удивленными взглядами заканчивает уже не так уверенно, – _сколько раз, ты скажи, миновали нас пули_ , – ученый закашливается и замолкает окончательно. 

Борис понимает, почему. Пули, в самом деле, да. 

– Давайте дальше, товарищ ученый, – подбадривают Легасова, не замечая его смятения, а тот самый поющий летчик наигрывает на гитаре мотив, пропев две получившиеся строчки, наспех карябает их в блокноте и воодушевленно замирает в ожидании продолжения. 

– Пули… Буду… – Валерий Алексеевич выглядит до того неуверенно, что Щербине хочется отозвать его в сторонку и поставить привычную задачу. Расчетами там заняться, например. – _Но я сделанным подвигом хвастать не буду…_

– _Просто завтра же утром отправлюсь домой_ , – заканчивает Борис автоматически и совершенно неожиданно для себя. Он в жизни не сочинил ничего путного, но мотив простенький. Да и рифма тоже простая, тут и дурак бы срифмовал. 

Легасов странно смотрит на него, недоверчиво даже, и коротко кивает, будто не сформулировал бы лучше. И слегка улыбается, опять. Хотя эта улыбка определенно невеселая. Ну так и Чернобыль сейчас – отнюдь не курорт с дворцом культуры. 

– А это можно, – одобрительно гудят летчики. – И на ритм ложится. 

– Вот что значит коллективное творчество!

– Майор, давай своего «Винтокрылого» сначала!

Майор дает. Душевно у него получается, как ни крути. 

– Все, бойцы, творческий утренник окончен, – резюмирует Антошкин, терпеливо дождавшись финального перебора аккордов. – Пять минут – и от винта. А вы, майор Широков, гитарку-то отдайте. От вас не убежит.

– Она ж не весит ничего, – упирается тот. 

Антошкин возражение не принимает. 

– У вас десять мешков на борту, килограмм по шестьдесят каждый. Здесь целее будет.

– Ну вот разве что у полковника, – озорно ухмыляется генералу Широков, – ему мое творчество понравилось, – и вручает растерявшемуся Пикалову свой инструмент. Кузичев хлопает друга по плечу, и явно слетавшаяся в приподнятом настроении двойка отбывает к вертушкам. 

Полковнику гитара совсем не идет, смотрится чужеродно, лирически неуместно. Поэтому, когда Пикалов обращается к нему: «Ничего не изменилось, двадцать метров?» – Борис не сразу находится с ответом, и кивают они с Легасовым вместе. 

– Это предельно малое значение, – сухо замечает полковник. Во второй раз кивать смысла не имеет. – Ладно, двадцать так двадцать. А вам лучше переместиться на крышу, с земли визуального наблюдения не будет. У гостиницы достаточная высота, да и обзор прямой. Мы подождем. И держите вот это, – Пикалов извлекает из холщовой наплечной сумки два бинокля, протягивает им. И вдруг усмехается добродушно. – Вы, товарищ Легасов, может и полны талантов, но вот по зрению явно не орел. 

***

Борис вынужден признать, что с крыши вид и вправду открывается совсем иной. Только не той удобной позицией и удачным обзором, о котором говорил полковник, хотя АЭС отсюда и вправду как на ладони. Дело в другом: город под ними дышит. Часом ранее, у реки, все еще можно было списать на эпизод, ряд совпадений в любви к раннему подъему у совершенно случайных людей, но отсюда предельно очевидно, что жизнь продолжается. Гудят клаксоны, лают собаки, звонкими голосами переговаривается группа девушек, массово открываются окна навстречу новому жаркому дню. 

И свербит в голове предательская мысль, назойливая такая, метлой не вымести, отчетом не прихлопнуть. Может, Легасов все-таки ошибается. Атомщики ведь люди бывалые, стали бы они спокойно расхаживать по улицам, будь все действительно так плохо? Это ведь явно не первый случай на станции, хотя Щербина вот особых происшествий не припомнит, а те, что попадались на глаза по отчетам, объяснялись легко: человеческий фактор, от него нет страховки. Правда, весьма вероятно, что видел он не все отчеты, КГБ работают быстро и бесшумно, когда им надо. 

– Подлетаем к точке сброса, – оживает рация в руках радиста.

– Напомните им о периметре, – напряженно просит ученый, вглядываясь в подлетающую пятерку вертолетов. 

Борис кивает, они это обсуждали: с бреющего полета, по контуру в десять метров от реактора, ни в коем случае не над пожаром. 

– Слишком близко, – Валерий Алексеевич не сводит глаз с дымовой завесы, а потом круто поворачивается к радисту. – Чего вы ждете? Еще пять метров – и вертолет окажется прямо над активной зоной. Да уберите же его оттуда! 

Но напоминания запаздывают, а, может, в кабине отказывает рация. Вертолет входит в темное облако как нож в масло. А дальше все происходит очень быстро. 

Радист тщетно пытается дозваться летчика сквозь треск рации:

– Первый, вы внутри периметра.

Помехи. Неразборчивое «не слышу вас», снова помехи.

Легасов опускает бинокль, будто тот ему больше не нужен. Откидывает назад со лба волосы, вцепившись рукой себе же в затылок, и почти шепчет: 

– Тяги нет. 

– С первым нет связи, – надрывается координатор группы. – Первый, прием! 

– Широков, выводи машину назад, немедленно! – глухой крик радиста уже безо всяких инструкций. 

Три пары глаз выжидающе прожигают взглядом столп дыма в иллюзорной надежде, что все обойдется. 

Секунда, вторая, третья. Наконец, вертолет появляется слева. И даже без бинокля видно, что он не в порядке. Борис не летчик, но глядя на то, с каким креном идет машина и как медленно забирает лопастями воздух, понимает, что это все. Не выправить. 

Вертолет, коротнув бортовой электроникой, зависает в воздухе на секунду – а потом вместе с грузом ухает вниз, теряя на ходу лопасти, рассыпающиеся легко, как карточный домик. 

«Не уберегла майора его гитара, зря в кабину не взял», – почему-то думает Щербина, чтобы не смотреть, как к столпу дыма из реактора примешивается черный, от разбившегося вертолета. Это – первая такая потеря с финской войны на его счету. И то, что сейчас – мирное время, не меняет ничего, от этого ситуация даже нелепее – и страшнее. Он все еще координирует процесс. Он несет ответственность за все, что происходит здесь. И вот за это – тоже. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Борис смотрит в сторону, противоположную станции и реке, и поначалу даже не понимает, на что смотрит. Но неправильность картинки цепляет, и спустя полминуты ответ находится. 

– Лес, – бормочет он, не в силах отвести взгляда от этой яркой полосы. Словно бы выжженной, но цвет ярче. Или не только цвет, потому что лес будто даже светится, если Борис не успел за столь короткое время на открытом воздухе перегреться до галлюцинаций. 

– Что? – отвлекается от бинокля Легасов. Лицо его застыло, будто высеченное из камня.

– Лес, там, – Щербина машет рукой куда-то вправо, – он рыжий, тогда как сейчас весна.

Полоса леса сверху и вправду смотрится как буро-ржавое пятно, теряющееся за горизонтом отнюдь не волшебной дорогой из желтого кирпича. 

– Сосновый, наверное, – с вялым интересом отвечает Валерий Алексеевич. – Плотная крона, хвою не сбросит еще года два, а, значит, и перегной в почву уйдет не сразу. Да, нам во многом повезло с этим лесом. Это, конечно, создаст свои проблемы…

– А есть вообще решение, которое не создаст отложенных проблем? – не выдерживает Борис, слишком часто за минувшие сутки слышащий от ученого эту присказку. 

Легасов наклоняет голову, смотрит отчасти уязвленно, но больше раздосадовано:

– Будь так, я бы уже предложил его.

– Товарищи, – подавленно перебивает их радист, предусмотрительно отключив рацию. – Что сказать группе? 

А что тут скажешь. Остальные летчики, что сейчас болтаются в воздухе поредевшей четверкой, далеко не слепые. Но выбора ни у них, ни у тех, кто сейчас на крыше, нет. Реактор должен быть засыпан. 

– Есть другой способ, Легасов? – спрашивает Щербина, хотя не испытывает особой надежды. 

В который раз ему кажется, что Валерию Алексеевичу почти физически больно от слов. Но не тех, что он слышит. Тех, что произносит сам.

– Нет.

– Посылайте следующего, пусть заходит с запада, – жестко обозначает зампред скорректированный план действий, потому что место у штурвала не может пустовать. Корабль способен только потопить себя сам, но никак не достигнуть порта.

Легасов тихо уходит с крыши, чтобы не видеть, сколько еще вертолетов падут в борьбе с реактором. О жертвах менее прозаических, но более масштабных, он рад бы не думать тоже, но – не получается.

Борис остается. 

***

Спустя час Щербина, воодушевленный успехом, толкает незакрытую дверь номера Легасова. 

Он спешит поделиться первыми результатами, ожиданием скорой победы. Поделиться в понятном стремлении не забыть промахи, но перекрыть их другими эмоциями. Хотя бы на время. Борис снимает на ходу пальто, позволяет себе даже некую несвойственную ему небрежность: бросить то на кресло, не расправляя. Пальто хорошего качества, за пару минут не помнется.

На столе у Валерия Алексеевича хаотично разбросаны бумаги. Замеры, расчеты, черновики расчетов, порванные и скомканные, метеосводки, схематично рисованная карта города. Борис никогда бы не устроил такого беспорядка на своем рабочем месте. В остальном номер Легасова – такой же, как и его собственный. 

– Прошло гладко. Двадцать сбросов.

Замерший у окна ученый поворачивается к нему, вот только радужного настроения не разделяет. И смотрит как-то… как старик. Хотя Щербина куда старше.

– В этом «поселке энергетиков» пятьдесят тысяч человек. И от станции его не отделяет даже лес, как Чернобыль. Просто плоская земля. Хуже и придумать нельзя. 

Борис даже не удивляется. Человек напротив него совершенно не умеет ценить собственные победы, уносясь вперед со скоростью, сопоставимой разве что с лесным пожаром. Или нет, пусть все же будет – локомотивом. Не надо о пожарах. 

– Профессор Ильин говорит, что радиационный фон слишком мал для эвакуации.

– Но он – не физик. И он – не здесь, – по слогам говорит Легасов. В его глазах мелькает проблеск отчаяния, но Щербина принимает его за примитивное несогласие и парирует.

– Зато доктор медицины. И его экспертное мнение – безопасно. Мы все здесь... 

– Нет, оставаться нельзя.

Вот теперь ученый категоричен всем своим видом, даже непокорным вихром, торчащим на лбу этаким характерным актом протеста. И Борис, вчера решивший закрыть глаза на некоторые переходы границ, сегодня закономерно начинает раздражаться. В самом деле, сколько можно? Есть у этого человека в навыках хоть что-то, помимо отсутствия дипломатии? Как он вообще дожил до своих лет с такой жесткой, безрассудной, непримиримой критикой? И как планирует жить дальше с таким подходом? 

– Но мы остаемся, Легасов, и это не обсуждается. 

– Мы – да, но мы и умрем лет через пять, если не раньше, – коротко пожимает плечами Валерий Алексеевич. Смотрит прямо на него, как смотрел в вертолете, и заканчивает так же, без увертюр, пока внутри Бориса все разом обмирает, вымораживаясь. – Так велика ли разница, когда уезжать. Нам, но не им. 

Щербина замирает, вглядываясь пристально в лицо напротив. Ищет отзвук неуверенности или узнаваемую уже твердолобую упертость прогнуть мир под себя в голосе, что говорило бы… о преувеличении.  
Но там только спокойная усталость. Совершенно безотменная и опрометчиво честная. 

Если бы Борис мог, он бы побледнел. Но вбитая за годы привычка не терять лица работает на упреждение: единственная реакция, которую Щербина демонстрирует, это сбившееся дыхание. И повторяет про себя изумленно: «Пять лет. Пять. Как пальцев на руке». А других мыслей нет. Пустота, вакуум.

Кажется, до Легасова доходит, что именно он выпалил. С запозданием, притом весьма существенным. Вот поэтому ученым в самом деле не место в политике. 

– Я… простите, – неуклюже пытается Валерий Алексеевич выправить ситуацию, делая шаг вперед. И осекается так же быстро, как бессознательно решил проявить… участие, поддержку? Топчется на месте потревоженным слоном в посудной лавке, и, за неимением лучшего, за неумением ничего, смотрит в сторону, делая вид, что его здесь нет, чтобы не давить на Щербину хотя бы так.

Впрочем, его чаяния напрасны: Борис не замечает этой незавершенной пантомимы, всецело поглощенный правдой, что вырвалась наружу и обрушилась на него ударной волной. Правдой, к которой он не готов. 

Но вместо того, чтобы думать о собственной весьма укоротившейся судьбе, Щербина отстраненно припоминает другое. Их второй диалог, если не считать общей планерки у Горбачева. Краткий, но, в свете новых данных, такой показательный. 

_– На месте вы получите сполна желанных данных, которые обстоятельно изучите._

_– Сполна. Сполна и… практических. Вы правы, это будет достовернее._

Легасов знал уже тогда, что их разведывательная и скоропалительная командировка – билет в один конец. И все же полетел. О том, что ученый не предупредил его самого, Борис как-то не думает: общение у них явно не задалось, да он бы и не послушал. И все же Валерий Алексеевич, запретив лететь над реактором, уменьшил, как мог, последствия для Щербины. Для себя тоже, но о себе этот человек явно не думает, судя по его рвению проверить все лично. 

И эпизод с летчиками теперь тоже становится понятным. А Борис-то решил, что про подвиг так, для красного словца пришлось. 

– Пикалов тоже? – помолчав, спрашивает Щербина.

– Может, чуть позже, – уверенности в голосе Легасова нет. Еще бы, откуда ей взяться, когда полковник ездил прямо к разрушенному реактору аж два раза.

– А пожарные, летчики, сотрудники станции? 

Ученый красноречиво молчит. А Борис запоздало прикусывает язык, но все уже, все. 

Он оглядывает номер, прикидывая. Наверняка телефон, за динамиком трубки. Но должно быть что-то еще. Легасов очень удачно, если можно так выразиться, сообщил плохие новости, у Щербины выходит драматично осесть в кресло, потерянно покрутить ручку из внутреннего кармана и уронить ту под стол, пока Валерий Алексеевич гипнотизирует окно, будто доподлинно видит за ним каждую жизнь, которую они не спасут. 

А Борис, потянувшись за ручкой и пристально осмотревшись, гипнотизирует взглядом жучок на стыке столешницы и одной из ножек стола. Тот даже не особо замаскирован, установлен будто бы намеренно небрежно. 

Значит, в КГБ уже знают. Зря Щербина упомянул полковника и остальных, конечно. Как бы там, далеко, не решили, что их проще не спасать вовсе, равно как и Припять в целом. А с другой стороны, это в некотором роде развязывает руки. Фотографий в прессе было недостаточно, а что насчет конкретных примеров? 

Телефон на столе звонит и звонит, прежде чем Борис снимает трубку, мимолетно ухмыльнувшись: и звонят-то сразу Легасову, а не ему в номер. Какие предусмотрительные. 

– Щербина. 

Он выслушивает краткую сводку сегодняшних новостей молча, не вставив и слова. Так же молча кладет трубку, промахнувшись с рычагом и начисто игнорируя это, и смотрит куда-то мимо ученого, когда говорит.

– На западе Ленинградской области, а также на границе с Новгородской выпали сильнейшие радиационные осадки, их происхождение подтверждено пробами, плюс визуально остаются белесые следы. Проливные дожди того же характера прошли в Мордовии и Чувашии. На АЭС в Швеции заметили радиацию и опознали как побочный продукт нашего топлива. Равно как и в Литве, Дании и Финляндии. Американцы сделали спутниковые снимки: здание реактора и дым от пожара… Весь мир знает.

Щербина подходит к окну и дергает занавеску, чтобы было, чем занять руки. 

– Ветер дует по направлению к Германии, и детям не позволяют играть на улице… во Франкфурте.

Валерий смотрит туда же, куда и сам Борис. Окна их гостиницы выходят на дорогу, сбоку виднеется баскетбольная площадка. Дети идут через нее в школу, размахивая портфелями, пиная ногами мяч и поднимая в воздух пыль. Виден в окно и кусок дымного облака, которое никуда не делось. 

Щербина чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Легасова, но дожидается только кивка. Зато видит его глаза, обыкновенное серые, а сейчас безжалостно высвеченные солнцем до прозрачно голубого. Какие наверняка были час назад, на крыше, когда они потеряли первый вертолет. И лежащая там печать знания не имеет ни налета превосходства «я же говорил», ни упрека «Франкфурт далеко, а меры приняли даже там, что вы скажете на это?». Там скорее бьется хлесткое и живое: «теперь мы будем делать то, что должны?».

– Мне нужно к себе. 

Валерий Алексеевич, глухой к намекам и подтекстам, на сей раз понимает, зачем. Считывает по ставшему твердым голосу, звуку, с которым на рычаг положена, почти брошена, трубка, прекратив, наконец, паническую серию гудков, ожесточившемуся лицу Бориса. Считывает – но его это не пугает. Легасов почти счастлив, если то, что эвакуацию больше не задержат, вообще можно полагать счастьем. 

– Местные автобусы использовать нельзя, они загрязнены. Грузовой автотранспорт и…

– Легасов, этим займусь я, ваша задача – пожар и, думаю, дальнейшие расчеты, – ухмыльнувшись, обрывает Борис, указывая на стол. 

Ухмылка его совсем недобрая и к бардаку из бумаг не относится. К ученому, впрочем, тоже. Тут Щербина вспоминает, что всплыло в мыслях еще за завтраком и о чем Валерий Алексеевич еще не знает. 

– Да, йод утром раздали по государственным объектам и квартирам, как вы и просили. Я не успел сообщить.

– И не нужно. У нас соседние номера, стены тонкие. Так что я слышал ваши утренние переговоры, уж извините. 

Борис делает себе мысленную пометку все же поговорить с Легасовым, чтобы тот был осторожнее с тем, что и где говорит.

– Про йод, – Щербина задумывается, спросить или нет, а потом решает, что хуже уже не будет, и откашливается, – как насчет нас? 

Валерию Алексеевичу явно неловко, но на вопрос ученый отвечает все так же без уверток, качая головой.

– Если щитовидка уже подвергались воздействию радиации, рак это не предупредит. И не замедлит.

Борис совершенно не уверен, что хочет знать, от чего и как он умрет. Цезий, стронций, плутоний, йод, нептуний… Для Щербины это просто слова из мутной области перехлеста химии и ядерной физики, пока не затрагивающие его реальность. 

Он думает, что на финской, черт возьми, было проще: там противник хотя бы виден, а угроза – кристально ясна. Здесь же нет ни конфликта сторон, ни противника, кроме времени и того, что уже не изменить.

***

В течение утра, пока Борис согласовывает эвакуацию с Москвой, с председателем Совета Министров украинской ССР Ляшко, с Воробьевым из Министерства здравоохранения, с прочими инстанциями, рука то и дело нащупывает таблетницу в кармане. Одна его часть, проницательная, уловившая подтексты, считавшая жесты и уже сделавшая неутешительные выводы, говорит о том, что это не имеет смысла. Другая, прагматичная, деятельная, и, какая неожиданность, трусливая, настаивает на том, чтобы не отдавать ничего и пить йод, пока не кончатся таблетки. Она еще не смирилась. Пока нет.

Природа владеющего им сейчас смятения ясна Щербине чуть более, чем полностью. Это недоверие, замешанное на безрадостном театральном смехе. Глупо, не правда ли. Нелепо. Смешно, весьма. Интересно, если бы вчера, только увидев на горизонте красно-белый шпиль АЭС, они отклонились от маршрута, если бы свернули раньше, выиграло ли бы им это несколько лишних месяцев? 

Впрочем, зачем думать о том, чего никогда не произойдет.

Тоска, накатывающая на Бориса, нечеткая, смутная. Он не может сказать, что прожитая им до этого момента жизнь была плохой, нет. 

Определенно, долгой: Щербина в одних только сухих цифрах пережил многих товарищей, кто так и не вернулся с войны. 

Достойной, потому что Борис – не последний человек в этой стране и сделал для нее многое, чтобы уважать самого себя, а это – самое главное.

Неполной, потому что на заре каждого своего юбилея после сорока Щербину не покидает досужая мысль, что он что-то упустил, не учел, не познал. Но молодость – время сомневаться, перекраивать себя и немного – мир, гореть и не сгорать – давно ушла. Так что мыслям этим воли он не дает, стирая их старым проверенным способом – занимаясь тем, что умеет делать лучше сожалений о неясном несбыточном. 

Недостаточной, пожалуй, но она всегда будет недостаточна. Всегда будет хотеться, чтобы наступил еще один день. 

Тоска и вправду остается с Щербиной на протяжении всего утра, переваливает за полдень, раскрывается за спиной невидимой тенью. Но примеси страха в ней больше нет. 

Длинную жизнь или короткую, Борис намерен прожить ее до конца. 

***

Им действительно подгоняют и автобусы, и грузовики, и те самые дизель-поезда, и даже транспорт Вооруженных сил, не говоря уже о машинах скорой помощи из частей гражданской обороны и, вот уж невидаль, заправщиках.

Борис чувствует себя именно тем, кем и должен. Неутомимым, незаменимым, добивающимся своего. О том, что получилось не сразу и с существенной задержкой, он помнит. Как и о том, кто толкал его все это время, чтобы сейчас стоять с Щербиной на последнем этаже гостиницы, под крышей, где планируют открыть кафе верандного типа и где пока нет даже стекол, и наблюдать колонны автобусов в пределах городских улиц с их плановой миграцией по микрорайонам. 

Радиоточки, молчавшие последние сутки, уже полчаса разносят над городом многократное эхо одного и того же объявления. 

– _Несколько дней_? – с непередаваемой интонацией переспрашивает Легасов, прислушиваясь к сообщению горисполкома, транслируемому непрерывным потоком и заверенному лично Щербиной. – Они никогда сюда не вернутся. Никогда. Жить здесь нельзя, это отравленная земля, а станция… 

– А станция – анчар и грозный часовой, спасибо, я понял аналогию. Вам бы следовало научиться видеть результат, а не только ту форму, в которую он обличен.

Борис не думает, что у него получится научить летать разными эшелонами явно водоплавающую птицу Легасова. Но вот то, что эшелоны разнятся в принципе, Валерий Алексеевич понимать должен. Разложить по полочкам, разрисовать схемы взаимодействия в своей голове. Ученый он или нет? 

– Людей увозят из Припяти, мобилизовав транспорт в кратчайшие сроки. Заявленный временный срок эвакуации означает, что милиции придется меньше ходить по домам, из-под палки выгоняя тех, кто решит остаться во что бы то ни стало. И непомерного багажа, который пришлось бы грузить вместо необходимого минимума и который попытался бы протащить каждый второй, сокращая тем самым количество посадочных мест, это тоже поможет избежать. 

О чем Щербина не говорит, так это о том, что иной текст обращения, не составленный в осторожных выражениях с выверенной долей уверенности, просто не пропустили бы.

Легасов молчит. 

Начинается дождь. Тяжелые капли уносят с собой маетный, почти летний зной. И, судя по силе, с которой они бьют по шиферу, это точно будет ливень. 

– _И если туча оросит, блуждая, лист его дремучий, с его ветвей, уж ядовит, стекает дождь в песок горючий_ , – с каким-то нервным весельем констатирует ученый и кивком в сторону лестницы увлекает за собой Щербину с открытого пространства. – Дождь, теперь и здесь. Ну, чем хуже, тем хуже. 

Борис пытается понять, почему это плохо, но слишком устал за минувшие сутки на ногах, и тот рассветный сон, на который он возлагал определенные надежды, скорее раздразнил, чем придал сил. Потом еще этот вертолет и последовавший за ним разговор. Определенно не те условия, чтобы играть в загадки с подтекстами. 

– Разве дождь не должен прибить пыль? – резко спрашивает Щербина, когда они сворачивают в коридор их этажа. 

– Он и прибьет. К асфальту, к земле, по которой ходят люди. Но до того он прольется им на головы. А сейчас не зима, на них даже шапок не будет, – Валерий Алексеевич снимает оправу с переносицы и вертит ее в руках. – Я просто надеюсь, что они не мокнут сейчас на улице. Но, учитывая, что сразу всех в автобусы не посадят…

– По крайней мере, их вывозят из города, Легасов, – рассудительно замечает Борис. – А могли подождать еще несколько дней, потому что на грядущих праздниках плохо отразится массовая волна истерии. А она теперь поднимется, можете не сомневаться.

Щербина цитирует чужие слова, потому что по данному вопросу с некоторых пор не имеет своих. Во всяком случае, тех, что можно сказать открыто. 

– Это цинично, – находится с определением Валерий Алексеевич, хотя по лицу видно, что слово предполагалось другим, похлеще.

– Цинизм – это отсутствие наивности, только и всего. 

Они бы еще долго обсуждали этот вопрос, если бы не полковник Пикалов, направлявшийся, по-видимому, к Щербине доложить о промежуточных успехах, но заставший их обоих. 

Борис открывает дверь, полагая, что вести подобные разговоры в коридоре – недальновидно. Еще Щербине хочется проверить, прослушивается ли его номер, так что предстоящий отчет ему только на руку. Не то чтобы потом, один, Борис не облазает помещение досконально, чтобы знать наверняка.

Новости у Пикалова хорошие. Сбросы продолжаются, среди вертолетов потерей больше нет, к вечеру планируют скормить реактору до восьмидесяти тонн песка. Хотя, вероятно, придется прерваться на ливень, облачность может оказаться низкой. Генерал Антошкин примет рациональное решение на основании новых метеосводок, которые вот-вот придут. 

– Ускорить бы, – обозначает Борис то, что его беспокоит. Видит недоумевающий взгляд полковника и поспешно добавляет. – Я не про дождь, а в целом. Много вылетов, мало груза. Проблема в этом. 

Пикалов, надо отдать ему должное, задумывается всерьез, а не намекает, что требования Щербины несбыточны.

– Можно использовать транспортный Ми-26, у него грузоподъемность двадцать тонн. Но на базе такая машина одна. 

– Та самая габаритная «летающая корова»? – фыркает Борис, и полковник усмехается в ответ.

– Именно.

– Это снизит количество вылетов, но не то, что бортинженеры будут и дальше сбрасывать мешки по одному, – в своей обычной манере подает голос Легасов. Только теперь Борис видит в его возражениях не бунтарство из принципа, а действительно здравую критику. – Причем теперь гораздо дольше дыша на высоте токсичным газом и подвергаясь изучению, пока с вертолета не сбросят весь груз. Парашюты точно не подходят?

– Не с таким весом, порвутся, – качает головой Пикалов, а потом замирает. – Хотя… да, парашюты. Но необычные. Были же тормозные, которые с истребителей списаны, там приличная цифра. Получится грузовая сеть. Все лучше, чем вручную. 

Борис соглашается, и, машинально поправляя карман, нащупывает там все ту же таблетницу, которая с утра не дает ему покоя. Он, подумав, решает все же вернуть ее полковнику. Нет смысла переводить продукт, пусть лучше раздаст это новоприбывшим. 

Но Пикалов, посчитав, что разговор завершен, идет к двери. А Борис остается, несуразный, с вытянутой рукой и с треклятой таблетницей в ней. Он не привык чувствовать себя подобным образом и не собирается привыкать, поэтому пристраивает ее на столе, собираясь окликнуть полковника, однако чувствует недоуменный взгляд Валерия Алексеевича, который, замешкавшись, также лезет в карман. 

У Щербины уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять: причина этого недоумения – не он, а вечная рассеянность Легасова, потому как ученый и не вспомнил бы, что там таскает в кармане, не напомни невольно ему об этом Борис. 

С легким стуком на столешницу рядом с его таблетницей ложится такая же, чужая. Вот только пломба у нее целая. 

***

Вторая их ночь в Припяти свежая, почти майская. Особенно в воздухе различим яблоневый цвет и тополиный пух, и это при почти безветренной погоде. Вероятно, следует благодарить прошедший дождь. Каким бы он ни был, витающие в воздухе запахи перебивают дневную хмарь. 

Борис Щербина сидит на лавочке в одном из близлежащих к гостинице дворов, непривычно тихий в сравнении с тем, каким Валера его видел днем, и, как кажется с такого расстояния, отдыхает. Легасов проглатывает комментарий о том, что в Припяти сейчас не тот свежий воздух, которым стоит дышать, и подходит ближе, все еще незамеченный. 

Спина у товарища зампреда скрючена. Да и сам он выглядит как старик, а раньше казалось, что палку проглотил и в костюме родился. И непременно с галстуком, по всем правилам завязанным, тогда когда сам Валера вечно путается в узлах. Бывает в людях врожденное изящество, бывает, у Щербины его не отнять, ложкой не вычерпать. 

Легасов совершенно уверен, что Борис Евдокимович не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его таким. Валерий даже думает вернуться обратно в номер, но делает прямо противоположное – ступает в пятно света от фонаря и сворачивает к нужной лавочке, попадая в поле зрения Щербины. 

Несгибаемость и выправка возвращаются на место слишком быстро. Пара секунд – и вот перед Валерой уже официальная версия Бориса Евдокимовича. Строгая, деловая, пожалуй, даже объективно обаятельная – и очень ненужная сейчас. 

– Товарищ Щербина, – серьезно говорит Легасов. Чужая прямая спина диктует ему и официальный тон, и подходящие случаю слова. – Вывезти за полдня сорок семь тысяч человек** – это… 

– За сутки, – глухо поправляет Борис, и голос подводит его. В нем слышится усталость и совсем не чувствуется торжество победы. – Учитывая подготовку, сбор транспорта, милицейские наряды по квартирам…

«Учитывая несогласие многих, начиная от Ляшко и заканчивая Горбачевым» он не произносит, но понятно и так. 

– Неважно, – перебивает Валерий мягко. – Это дорогого стоит.

Щербина молчит. То ли не принимает его оценки, то ли зампреду просто все равно, что себе надумал какой-то там Легасов касательно его персоны. 

Но Валера упрям и сказал далеко не все: 

– Борис Евдокимович, есть еще кое-что, о чем вам следует знать. 

Щербина, решительный, но с потухшими глазами, слегка наклоняет голову, вежливо прислушиваясь и уже никак не реагируя на отсутствие формального обращения. Дурных новостей ждет, возросшего списка требований, новых неприятностей на горизонте. И требования, и неприятности еще будут, но сейчас Легасов хочет говорить не об этом.

Сейчас его очередь приободрить человека рядом. В сухой манере сочетания фактов и почти за отсутствием личной оценки, но все же приободрить. И пусть не в силах Валеры достать из кармана немедленное решение всех проблем, зато он может открыть рот и озвучить что-то, кроме указания на допущенные ошибки, недостаточную мобильность и роковую медлительность. Он ведь умеет выдавать не только резкие комментарии, не так ли. 

– Ветер не меняет направления, фон радионуклидов в атмосфере нарастает, как и уровень загрязнения грунта и улиц. Мы успели убрать отсюда людей раньше, чем стало слишком поздно, – Валерий на секунду коротко сжимает плечо Щербины и благоразумно отходит в сторону. – Спасибо. 

Борис вскидывается, потому что жест выглядит слишком уж фамильярным, но натыкается на серьезный взгляд, в котором нет ничего, кроме неверящей благодарности – и не делает ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________________________
> 
> * «Не грусти» из сериала «Мотыльки». Полного текста песни нет, так что пришлось придумать самой. Первый куплет: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa8e70utHuw&feature=emb_logo
> 
> ** Статистика статистике рознь, как обычно. По данным горисполкома Припяти, население на момент аварии составляло 49400 человек. Учитывая, что часть осталась, чтобы обслуживать первые два энергоблока станции (1800), плюс работники «Юпитера» и строители (2500), плюс милиция (700), результирующая в сорок семь тысяч эвакуированных кажется вполне достоверной. Не забываем, что впереди были праздники, многих не было в городе. А из тех, кто в городе был и что-то где-то слышал, было достаточно погнавших из Припяти на своих машинах в обход блок-постов еще до начала эвакуации прямо через лес. Их судьба известна.


	4. Глава 4

***

Следующие несколько дней Щербины похожи один на другой, будто калька дозиметрических карт. 

Хотя нет, различия все же имеются. И начинаются прямо с утра понедельника: за завтраком нет ничего свежеприготовленного, даже вчерашней, бездарно убитой Легасовым, яичницы. Зато есть однообразный сухой паек: помидоры с огурцами, колбаса, которую уже расхватали как горячие пирожки с лотка – а вот нечего было спускаться позже остальных – чай и кофе. Чего изволите? 

Борис, встречающий новый день во всеоружии достигнутых успехов, то есть удовлетворенный, но настороженный, во второй раз обходит стойку раздачи в поисках молочника. От неразбавленного кофе уже мутит, голова тяжелая и пустая, нос заложен, в горле непрестанно першит, а рот сухой, будто даже пыльный, сколько ни пей воды: за ночь ушел целый графин, а толку-то. 

Симптомы похожи на тяжелую простуду, помноженную на хроническую усталость, но Щербина прекрасно понимает, что это не она. А еще думает с некой внутренней издевкой, что после феноменальной новости о продолжительности собственной жизни с прогнозами ученого согласился. Даже счел их довольно оптимистичными, мол, когда еще будет, разобраться бы с ближайшим будущим для начала. А вон оно как выходит: умрет он, может, и через пять лет, но кто сказал, что симптомы проявятся так же поздно? Тем более с активным-то эпицентром в нескольких километрах. 

Легасов подходит к Борису со спины. Щербине даже кажется, что со стороны выхода, а не из зала столовой, но он не заостряет на том внимания, слишком занятый поиском совершенно необходимого дополнения к кофе. Ну и куда его спрятали?

– Кисломолочную пищу лучше исключить, радионуклиды и без того поступают в организм из воздуха, – негромко говорит Валерий Алексеевич, догадавшись, чего ради Борис наворачивает круги у поскудневшего стола. – Гостиница закупает молоко не в пакетах, а получает свежее, сельское. С местных пастбищ, которые сейчас богаты отнюдь не питательными элементами.

Кто бы сомневался, что Легасов со своей извечной дотошностью успел побывать и на кухне. И, главное, убедил же как-то вынести им только то, что вынесли. И бунта на корабле отчего-то не видно. 

– Молоко могло быть и не сегодняшним, – сощурившись, не соглашается Щербина чисто из вредности. Он не ожидал, что такая, по сути, мелочь может испортить ему день, поэтому вяло ковыряет одинокий плавленый сырок, притулившийся на блюдце. Неизвестной давности и в упаковке. 

– Все равно, – ученый непререкаем. – Бэры, которые мы здесь получаем каждый час, накапливаются в организме. А вы… простите, но вы куда старше многих из комиссии.

Потрясающе, его только что обозвали стариком. Борис проникновенно смотрит на Легасова, чуть наклонив голову: ну давай, расскажи мне то, чего я не еще знаю. Про возраст, группу риска и скорость продвижения к могильной плите. 

Валерий Алексеевич от продолжения благоразумно воздерживается. 

Когда-то Щербине уже говорили, что астма, приобретенная после не долеченной в командировках пневмонии, останется с ним навсегда. И что жить ему теперь придется вполовину, всецело завися от аэрозоля. Ничего, пара недель дотошных копаний в книгах, несколько месяцев дыхательной гимнастики в перекурах – и от астмы удалось избавиться. Сила воли, вот и весь фокус. 

Не факт, что радиацию похожим образом выйдет обхитрить моральным упорством и нежеланием сдаваться. Но если печальный исход и не аннигилируется, то отступит на время, в этом Борис уверен. 

***

Дым из реактора продолжает ластиться в сторону Белоруссии, на дозиметрических картах продолжают сменяться цифры, Борис продолжает координировать сбросы с пункта визуального наблюдения. Часто к нему присоединяется Легасов, на удивление молчаливый и не тараторящий просьбы пулеметной очередью, во всяком случае, пока оба они на крыше. 

Новости из-за рубежа продолжают просачиваться к Щербине, впрочем, лишь те, которые до него считают целесообразным довести. Например, о повышенном радиационном фоне по обе стороны земного шара – Канада, США, Япония, Индия, Китай – чтобы взвинтить и без того развитое чувство ответственности за тушение пожара. Подстегивающих напоминаний Борису не требуется, но, пользуясь беспрецедентной важностью задачи, он нажимает в нужных местах, умело лавирует между инстанциями, почти круглосуточно висит в командном пункте на ВЧ связи с наспех созданной в Москве оперативной группой за руководством Рыжкова – и дело спорится быстрее.  
Масштаб поражает даже привыкшего ко всему Пикалова. 

И дни в Припяти наполняются, помимо томительного ожидания развязки, хорошими моментами, вызывающими на лице Щербины довольную, даже самодовольную улыбку. Вот как утром после эвакуации.

– Песок… пятьдесят тысяч мешков. За вчера – меньше пятидесяти вылетов и меньше сотни тонн сброса, это как слону – дробина, мы провозимся неделями, – ворчит Борис, уже привычно расчерчивая лист перед собой столбиками расчетов. – И свинец все еще рано вводить, с такими-то впечатляющими скоростями. 

Валерий Алексеевич, сегодня хмурый и неразговорчивый, расположился в другом углу вагончика. Тоже считает что-то свое, обложившись книгами, и на Щербину не реагирует никак, пока не обратишься напрямую. Бориса такой расклад полностью устраивает – с Легасовым комфортно делить рабочее пространство, они совершенно не мешают друг другу. 

– К слову, о скоростях, Борис Евдокимович, – хитро прищурившись, тянет полковник, облокотившись о косяк двери трейлера. – Генерал Антошкин доложил, что запрошенные парашюты прибыли. Вот только не списанные простые, как обсуждали, а…

– Неужели золотые? – не поднимая головы, фыркает Щербина. Тянет к себе другой лист, план неприятным образом не сходится с фактом. Где, интересно, простаивает та обещанная дробь, на которую разом обеднели все охотники страны? Должны были привезти еще ночью. 

– Почти. Четырнадцать тысяч новехоньких десантных куполов, – в тон Борису усмехается Пикалов, интересуется доверительно. – Вы, случайно, ничего об этом не знаете? 

Щербина не просто знает, а уверен наверняка, что десантные парашюты – результат его вечерней эскапады на тему «Или выдайте нам емкостные грузовые сети, или сгоняйте сюда каждого, умеющего держать в руках вертолетный рычаг, чтобы оперативно сменять людей. Пилоты личных правительственных вертолетов тоже подойдут». 

– Случайно – нет. А неслучайно – это вам подарок от ВДВ, по всему Союзу собирали. Меня уверили, что полторы тонны они выдержат. Значит, восемьсот тонн за день, а, может, и вся тысяча. Лучше, чем по восемьдесят ручными сбросами, не правда ли? Дальше только практика покажет. 

Восхищенный взгляд полковника, которому полагается быть менее впечатлительным, Борис улавливает, но чувств, кроме чувства выполненного долга, он не вызывает. Но Щербина абсолютно точно ощущает такой же взгляд еще и со стороны, хотя Легасов успевает уткнуться в бумаги раньше, чем он оборачивается. 

Увы, но хорошее неизбежно соседствует с плохим, неуклонно восполняя некий жизненный баланс. Потому менее чем через полчаса, когда Пикалов возвращается к ним и протягивает Борису листы, былой легкости в его взгляде уже нет. 

– Это – данные по эвакуации от гражданской обороны. Целевые пункты и расчетное количество прибывающих, а здесь – утренняя перепись закрепленных за деревенскими семьями под дальнейшее расселение. 

– Откуда такая дельта? – сверив первые пять деревень, Щербина уже медленнее ведет пальцем по строчкам. Цифры разнятся далеко не на десятки. – Это эвакуация, а не тур по городам страны. Где те, кого не досчитались?

Пикалов полностью разделяет его мнение, но поведать может немногое, потому что организацией занимались другие. 

– Водитель, который вез людей в Кухари, сказал, что доставил почти всех в Киев, на вокзал. Думаю, остальные просились туда же. 

– Бардак, – резюмирует Борис раздосадовано. – Сказано же было, не нарушать колонну, по адресам не развозить. 

Но чем-то другим, не умом, а человеческой стрункой души, он понимает причину. А она все в том же, в незнании. Припятчане решили, что раз их вывозят на несколько дней вне города, то лучше отсидеться у родственников, а не у незнакомых людей. И рванули на вокзал, а оттуда уже – по десяткам разных направлений, поди найди теперь.

– А что с самими автобусами? Их дезактивировали на въезде в город? – оживает Легасов, оказывается, внимательно прислушивающийся к их беседе. 

– Какая санобработка в Киеве, – отмахивается Пикалов. – Нет там ничего. Шлагбаумов – и тех нет, это же не Припять. 

– Но радионуклиды в дорожной пыли наверняка осели на колесах и теперь путешествуют вместе с автобусами… 

Борис вздыхает и мельком смотрит на карту. Тревожные отметки на ней порядка тридцати рентген в час кое-где достигли уже пятидесяти километров от станции, хотя они и близко не прочесали все территории, попадающие в розу ветров. Некогда, некогда заниматься Киевом, Киев пока далеко, что с ним будет от автобусов, заехавших на вокзал и уже наверняка покинувших город…

– Я понимаю, Валерий Алексеевич, но транспорт вернули в автобусный парк. 

– Что, обратно на внутренние пассажирские перевозки? – не верит Борис. 

Пикалов кивает.

– И на рейсовые.

Легасов стискивает ручку и остервенело перечеркивает что-то в своих бумагах. 

Ему не нужно ничего говорить, на сей раз у Щербины колючек на языке побольше, а непечатной лексики – еще больше. Потому что Борис знает, что снять эти автобусы с рейсов у них не выйдет. Не теперь. 

Мысль про автобусы где-то там, в Киеве и на бескрайних просторах дорог, цепляет за собой другую.

– Здесь ведь тоже есть автобусы? И клубящаяся по улицам пыль. 

– Автобусов не так много. Дороги моют, асфальт снимут бульдозерами к концу недели, но если это можно ускорить...

Щербина близок к тому порогу, когда количество параллельных задач начнет превышать человеческие ресурсы. 

– Я разберусь. 

– Автобусов немного, – продолжает мысль Пикалов, который, оказывается, еще не закончил, – но на улицах брошены личные автомобили, тысячами, не меньше десяти. И все уже фонят. С ними бы разобраться.

Личные машины… вчера это даже не пришло Борису в голову. Зато теперь он понимает, что отложенное решение по эвакуации и препятствование информированию населения Припяти тогда, в день аварии, абсурдным образом оказалось верным. Этакая спасительная неправда, как и с временным характером эвакуации. Иначе жители на уже зараженных радиацией машинах бесконтрольно разъехались бы по стране. 

– Отмывать, я так понимаю, бесполезно?

– Если не перегонять, да. Да и если перегонять…

– Не надо дезактивации. Под пресс и подальше за город, в могильник закатать, – ровно говорит Легасов. – Сверху залить бетоном, чтобы наверняка. 

Пикалов и Щербина коротко переглядываются. Да, полковник возникшее затруднение вполне понимает, он не настолько оторван от мира, как ученый. 

– Это частное имущество, – аккуратно замечает Борис. – В тысячах единиц. 

– Нет, это – никому не нужные риски. Металлическая коробка на колесах не может быть дороже жизни того, кто будет отмывать и ее, и сотни других таких же просто потому, что они стоили кому-то денег. 

И опять Валерий Алексеевич до абсурдного, до мелочей оказывается прав. Но Щербину сейчас интересует другое. Самое страшное, что ответ ему уже известен. 

– Если так фонят автомобили, просто стоящие на улицах, – медленно говорит он, – то что же тогда с нашим транспортом? БТР, вертолеты, те же пожарные машины? 

– Дезактивация вертолетов не работает, – негромко вздыхает полковник, предвидя, что Борис от таких новостей вспылит. – Вернее, работает, фонят меньше, но… утром заметили, что под ними трава уже вся пожухлая. 

Щербина изрядно озадачен. Да что там, Борис в тихом ужасе. И это за неполные двое суток? Хотя... лес и вовсе "сгорел" за день. 

– Техника никуда не годится, впитывает в себя слишком много радиации, – куда радикальнее отвечает Легасов. – Поэтому ее нужно закопать в землю и залить бетоном. Всю, но в первую очередь вертолеты, – подумав, он кривится, будто идет на уступки. – Нам уже нужны новые, чтобы хотя бы чередовать.

Щербина предвидит очень интересный разговор, в котором предложит выслать им бронетранспортеры и вертолеты неизвестного количества, а ему ласково так предложат быть скромнее в аппетитах, потому что бюджет не резиновый, все стоит денег и, самое главное, новую технику тоже потом придется спустить в утиль, а это экономически нецелесообразно. А если еще и не единожды…

– Транспорт не растет на деревьях, – огрызается он больше для Легасова, но отвечает Пикалов, причем взгляд отводит: 

– И еще, бортинженеров полощет напропалую. Летчиков меньше, но тоже. Я сокращу время над объектом, чтобы сменялись чаще, но, Борис Евдокимович, вы же понимаете. Это не решит то, что количество занятых в сбросах людей конечно. 

Щербина, плюнув на свидетелей, благо их всего двое, ставит локти на стол и опускает лоб на скрещенные кисти. 

Он, по сути, такой же военачальник сейчас, как Пикалов, как Антошкин. Даже хуже. Точно так же ставит задачи, приоритезирует одни в ущерб другим. Это с его подачи именно эти люди отправляются засыпать реактор, летая именно на этих вертолетах и ночуя далеко не в ста километрах от станции. Не считая дозиметристов, охрану блок-постов, транспортировку всего необходимого и персонал железнодорожной станции. 

Нужны люди, материалы, техника и много-много звонков, чтобы получить все это. А приоритетным все еще является пожар. И для мира, и для Москвы. 

Борис позволяет себе эту минуту сухого отчаяния, прежде чем поднять голову. Щербина собирается обрушиться на тех, кто сейчас в оперативной группе, далеко не в спокойных выражениях, причем добиться не скандала, а выполнения требований или, что вероятнее, части требований. И терять лицо перед людьми, с которыми работает здесь, Борис позволить себе не может.

– Товарищ Пикалов, товарищ Легасов, подождите меня в офицерской палатке, я присоединюсь к вам через полчаса. 

Полковник улавливает подоплеку сразу, покосившись на телефон. А вот Валерий Алексеевич задерживается, собирая свои бумаги. Борис ждет минуту, полторы. На второй он готов затолкать ученому эти бумаги за шиворот, только бы тот убрался, наконец. 

– Валерий Алексеевич, – мягко зовет он, вот только в голосе – сталь. – Соблаговолите пройти в палатку, пока я в очередной раз буду пытаться выполнить ваши безумные требования. И ваша молчаливая компания мне для этого не нужна. Говорящая, впрочем, еще хуже. Займитесь делом. 

Борис, на самом деле, Легасова оскорбить не хочет. Молчаливый ученый и вправду комфортен, но не тогда, когда Щербина будет делать свою работу – и делать ее хуже Легасова, который пока ни в чем не ошибся. 

Валерий Алексеевич бросает на него какой-то странный взгляд, понять который Борису не удается. Обиды там нет, есть какая-то странная… настойчивость, решимость? 

Да упрямство там есть, чего гадать-то. Оно, очевидно, вперед Легасова родилось. 

***

 _Кот ученый_.

Щербина не помнит, с какого момента начинает иронически называть Легасова про себя подобным образом. Зато знает, откуда прозвище вообще берется. Хотя додумывается до него не сам, а с подачи Пикалова. 

Это происходит на четвертый день их пребывания в Припяти. 

Борис, пришедший сегодня одним из первых, обходит стол раздачи уже знакомым маршрутом, на сей раз не выискивая молочник, зато разжившись колбасой. Да и кофе, пожалуй, решает изменить. Хочется именно чая, а не бодрящего напитка, выполняющего единственную почетную функцию: не давать организму свалиться раньше времени.

Он как раз хрустит огурцом, когда понимает, что чего-то не хватает, и дело не в еде. Потом приходит озарение: Легасова нет. Оказывается, за двое суток Борис привык первым делом видеть это вечно недовольное лицо. Сомнительное начало дня, но тут уж кому что. 

На завтрак Валерий Алексеевич так и не спускается. Щербина задумчиво перебирает причины. В лагерь уехать не мог, они ездят вместе. Проспал, заболел? У Бориса гудящая голова вот так и не прошла, хотя он все еще рассчитывает, что это состояние не продлится долго, должна быть ремиссия. 

Прождав с полчаса, Щербина решительно поднимается наверх и стучит в номер соседа, но ничего, кроме тишины, в ответ не получает. Внизу, в фойе, Борис ученого так же не находит. Зато находит Пикалова, и, после короткого приветствия, напрямую интересуется: 

– Полковник, а где, собственно…

– Кот ученый? – Пикалов даже не усмехается собственной шутке, выглядя не менее изможденным, чем Борис. – Бродит вокруг реактора кругом, не отвадить. Скоро уже должен вернуться. 

Выражение лица Щербины настолько неописуемо, что собеседник спешно добавляет.

– В химзащите бродит. И недолго. 

Это, конечно, существенно меняет дело.

– Да хоть в скафандре. И как, часто бродит? На каком основании? И почему я, как глава комиссии, об этом не знаю? 

– Сегодня. Вчера утром тоже, – все еще не улавливает Пикалов причин этого тихого бешенства, но понимает, что что-то явно не так. – Сказал, что делает забор газовых проб, чтобы знать наверняка, что предыдущие замеры верны. Я настаивал съездить лично и взять все, что нужно, но...

– И почему же я об этих отлучках ничего не знаю? 

Борис воспоминает, как в понедельник перехватил Легасова на завтраке, тогда еще показалось, что пришел тот с улицы. Но заложенный нос не уловил узнаваемого запаха дезактивации, а потом эпизод и вовсе вымелся из памяти за присутствием сотни других важных вопросов. Ученым, между прочим, набросанных. 

– Видите ли, товарищ Щербина, – осторожно отвечает полковник, когда град вопросов прекращается, – профессор Легасов так же сказал, что с вами эти… отлучки согласовал. 

Вот теперь Борис в ярости. Он знает, что не слишком приятный в общении человек, когда его предложения не встречают поддержки у руководства, но там Щербину хотя бы частично сдерживает политес. А здесь… здесь сдержать его нечему. Да что этот академик о себе возомнил? 

– Благодарю, Владимир Карпович, – в голосе Бориса – холод и нежелание размениваться дальше на разговоры, которые вести следует не с Пикаловым. – Дальше я разберусь сам. 

Он занимает наблюдательный пост в фойе таким образом, чтобы позиция не просматривалась с улицы, зато допускала обзор крыльца. 

Настенные часы раздражающе тикают, медленно отмеряя время, а Валерий Алексеевич появляться не спешит. Не то чтобы Борису не было все равно, сколько ждать, без него все равно не начнут, но ведь ученый эти свои… отлучки явно хотел скрыть, значит, вернется до окончания завтрака. Полноте, а завтракал ли он вообще? 

Наконец, приезжает машина. Поблескивает помытыми боками, пыхтит местами уже налипшей пылью и наверняка пахнет химраствором, как и сам Легасов, который глушит мотор и аккуратно подходит к главному входу в гостиницу. Лицо у ученого невыспавшееся, но спокойное, а вот походка нарочито быстрая. Торопится, зараза этакая. 

Валерий Алексеевич быстро минует холл и заглядывает в столовую, осматривая зал с порога. По-видимому, не находит там Щербины и, кажется, облегченно выдыхает, прокрадываясь в сторону лестницы, чтобы по всем правилам конспирации вернуться в номер и облачиться в чинный костюмчик с галстуком, будто так и было. 

Ну кот и есть, прав Пикалов.

– Товарищ Легасов, – опасно мягким тоном окликает его Борис со спины и с каким-то мрачным удовольствием подмечает, как ученый подпрыгивает на месте, испуганно озираясь. – На пару слов, будьте любезны.

Щербина умеет общаться с разными людьми. Академиками, железнодорожниками, военными, правящей верхушкой, слесарями. И то, что Легасов, как и сам он, не приемлет долгих преамбул, давно уловил. Ну, тем лучше. 

– Ничего не хотите мне сказать? Где были, чем занимались? Или ждете, когда начну я?

Валерий Алексеевич упрямо вздергивает подбородок и пожимает плечами:

– Не жду. Вы ведь уже знаете. 

– Знаю. И очень бы хотел услышать от вас, что за самоназначение вы тут устроили. 

Борис даже перебирает в голове возможные причины вроде «тянет погеройствовать», «хочет проявить себя делом, зарекомендоваться на будущее, чтобы позже зачлось», даже, в конце концов «лавры Эсаулова покоя не дают, решил посмотреть, как далеко сможет зайти он сам». Увы, но даже Щербина уже понимает, что эта история – не про Легасова. Что до государственных наград и значков ученому дела примерно никакого: будет – приятно, а не так нет. 

Так что остается самый легкий и одновременно самый тяжелый вариант – у человека перед ним, стоящего сейчас будто назло с идеально прямой спиной, горделиво и независимо, поиски правды и решения задачи напрочь отключают и инстинкт самосохранения, и здравый смысл. Пожалуй, Борис бы даже принял это на веру, если бы не два момента. Легасов сполна печется о людях и последствиях, что нехарактерно для ученых фанатиков. А еще Легасов пропускает через себя каждую их неудачу, будь то недостаточное количество сбросов или упавший вертолет, и это затмевает ему все остальное. Что совершенно не коррелирует с неявным самоубийством: Валерий Алексеевич хочет всем помочь, а не вежливо самоустраниться. 

– Нужен каждодневный забор газовых проб. В динамике, – ученый и не думает повиниться, заходя с козырей: надо, нужно, необходимо. Ну, пускай, пускай. – Как минимум несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что короткоживущие изотопы не нарабатываются. Того, что у нас есть, может оказаться недостаточно. А риск ошибки должен быть минимален, если не сведен к погрешности. 

– Об этом я тоже знаю, – поскучневшим тоном замечает Борис. – И? 

– Я сделал. 

– Похвально, – ернически комментирует Щербина и останавливает Легасова, который тянется к блокноту, чтобы, так сказать, продемонстрировать наглядно, ради чего укоротил собственную жизнь еще неизвестно насколько. – Однако, вы соврали Пикалову. Знаете, почему? Потому что прекрасно понимали, что я не одобрю ваши дежурные визиты к реактору. 

Валерий Алексеевич скептически смотрит на него этим своим взглядом «какая разница». И мысль про пять лет светится в глазах не хуже неоновой вывески гостиницы. 

– У нас расквартированы батальон химических войск и ВВС. Есть возможность привлечь еще людей. Я думал, на вас можно положиться, Легасов. 

Борис понимает, что угадал с причиной. Угадал, да не совсем. Несомненно, ученый безрассуден, если видит перед собой практическую задачу. А еще он не привык просить. Привык справляться один. Он вообще всегда особняком. 

– Ваша жизнь слишком важна до момента окончании операции, чтобы вы распоряжались ей так бездумно. Или вы считаете, что терять вам нечего? В таком случае, напомню, что наша работа здесь не окончена. Полагаете, у меня полно времени, чтобы искать вам достойную замену? Разочарую: у меня нет его вообще. 

– Простите, товарищ Щербина, – опускает глаза Валерий Алексеевич, и Борис видит, что тот искренен. По крайней мере, в своих сожалениях. Над действиями еще придется поработать. – Просто вчера…

Ученый вдруг запинается. Щербина удивленно вскидывается: что, все слова растерял? Да неужели. 

А в голове меж тем отщелкивает: «вчера». Не в субботу, не в день эвакуации. Что такого произошло вчера, что эта дурость Легасову в голову пришла? 

Озарение догоняет его спустя три секунды старательно смотрящего в сторону Валерия Алексеевича. 

_Да уж, Борис, вчера действительно не произошло ничего, в самом деле. Ты не вел в присутствии этого слишком честного человека разговоров с Пикаловым, не накручивал себя последовательно то неизвестными автобусами в Киеве, то известными машинами в Припяти, то фонящими вертолетами, считай, прямо над головой. И про блюющих летчиков, которым блевать еще два дня минимум, пока сюда все же не отрядят новых людей, ты тоже ничего не говорил._

_И вчера, определенно, ты не показал ему, что можешь не все, от бессилия попытавшись выпнуть ученого из рабочего трейлера. Взгляд у Легасова извечно упрямый был, говоришь? А вот и нет. Решительный был, не показалось. Той мрачной решимостью, которая происходит от безнадежности, потому что больше некому. Неужели тебе незнакомо это чувство? Ты ведь живешь им с момента прибытия в Припять._

_Он ведь помочь тебе хотел. Точно еще с воскресенья, когда про йод узнал. Уж как умеет, так и попытался. Поэтому и потащился утром к реактору. А вчера убедился, что туда и дальше нужно таскаться, потому что людей – не хватает, а ты не заметишь, на тебе и так много всего._

Щербина к такому безраздельному желанию сотрудничать непривычен, но собирается обдумать это позже. 

– Я запрошу у Пикалова нескольких человек, вы научите их пользоваться приборами. И больше не будете заниматься самодеятельностью. Или история с песком и бором ничему вас не научила? – несколько иронично и чуть самодовольно спрашивает Борис. 

Щербине хочется еще эффектно добавить «Я могу все» этаким последним гвоздем в крышку рояля, но у него нет причин хорохориться. Самого Бориса история с йодом вот тоже многому научила. И с эвакуацией. И со вчерашними телефонными переговорами. Ничего-то он не может без достаточной доли везения. Ничего. 

– Нам еще работать и работать тут, – примирительно добавляет Щербина, желая донести равнозначную сделанному открытию мысль. Хотя Валерий Алексеевич на словах не поймет, он судит по действиям, и получается у него это… своеобразно. – Вы не один здесь, Легасов. Просто примите это.

– Борис Евдокимович.

Щербина заинтригован выражением лица собеседника, там явственно прослеживается смущение.

– Воздухозабор проб с вертолетов все же будет эффективнее. В том числе для определения максимальных температур в разных точках реактора и координации заброса свинца там, где температуры ниже. Раз уж его у нас с избытком, и сбросы в нагрузку к песку начинаются сегодня. 

Борису остается только порадоваться, что эта идея пришла Валерию Алексеевичу в голову именно сейчас. С ученого бы сталось и в вертолет залезть вместо завтрака. Кстати, о нем. 

– Легасов, – Щербина кивает в сторону столовой развернувшемуся было ученому. – Далеко собрались? Там смели еще не все, а вы совершенно точно сегодня не завтракали, – и добавляет жестко, глядя на бездарные попытки Валерия Алексеевича соорудить пристойный ответ. – Даже не пытайтесь мне врать. У вас скверно выходит. Примерно как дипломатия, но там хоть проблески имеются. 

Легасов коротко усмехается:

– Никогда не умел этого делать. 

Борис усмехается в ответ. Такой критически важный навык в мире политики – и такой не соотносимый с миром ученого. 

Только, наверное, впервые Щербина отчетливо видит границы обоих миров с одинаково прокинутыми мостиками.

– Вот и не стоит начинать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________  
> Трек: Fabrizio Paterlini, "My perfect time".  
> Послушать "My perfect time": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdoesIsdkO8


End file.
